Legend of Spyro: War of Lies
by Dothurnaax
Summary: Two teenages: Nick and Nexus, Two Heavy Metal Stars: M. Shadows and Synyster Gates, are pulled into the dragon realms by the Chronicler after narrowly escaping a nuclear blast. Many secrets will be told, many friendships broken, the most bitter enemies turn into the best of friends. Can they survive the upcoming war of lies? Will they want to? Rated M for gore & intense language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alright so if I cross these two wires with the plutonium it should create an electric charge strong enough to hopefully do something besides blow up in my face again."Nexus thought as he grabbed the two wires. "Bro are you sure this is safe?" Nick asked as he handed Nexus the battery. "Of course not, since when is plutonium and a couple teenagers ever safe?" Nexus replied. Nick shook his head while sighing. "Where the hell did you even get plutonium?" Nexus grinned and looked up. "You know that power plant a few miles away?" Nicks eyes grew wide. "You didn't. Dude the CIA will be all over your ass!"

"You say that as if they haven't already." Nexus laughed, making fun of his own record with the government

"What do you plan do to with this? Create a portal to the dragon realms?" Nick asked a little frustrated. "Something like that." Nexus replied still grinning. "Dude the dragon realms don't exsist, you've been at this for 4 and a half years when will you ever get that though your thick skull?!" Nick exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table. Nexus quickly grabbed the plutonium and snarled at Nick. "Dude be fucking careful. If you want to die of radiation wait for me to get out of the house first!" Nick groaned. "I don't know why I still stand by you Nexus."

"So your saying you do want to hang out with the emo kids or the retard jocks?"

"Your going to kill yourself you know that?" Nick questioned. Nexus nodded. "Better to die than wait around for World War 3. When I do create this portal you are welcome to come with me. Or you can stay at home playing Call of Duty until a russian warhead hits the city right as you get a 25 kill streak." Nexus offered. "Ok tell you what, you somehow do create this portal, I'll give you 200 dollars. You can't create it and admit I'm right, you have to give me 200 dollars." Nexus gently put down the element and walked over to Nick. "Seems like I'm going to get 200 dollars richer soon." Nexus predicted. "Whatever, I'm going to the concert." Nick announced as he started up the stairs and out of the basement. "Well fuck you too!" Nexus shouted. 'I'll show him.' Nexus thought. _"Nexus. Nexus."_ He froze. "Hello?" Nexus asked shakly. _"Do not fear young one. I am not going to harm you. You need to get as far away from the city as possible, it is about to be destroyed. Take Nick with you. Grab as many weapons as you can and get to this location." _Out of nowhere, a holographic map appeared, showing the city. A red line formed on it, from the city to a forest twenty miles south. Nexus took a step back as the map wrapped around his head and dissapered. "NICK!" Nexus shouted as he ran up the stairs. Nexus grabbed a key for a car with the corvette logo on the top and filled the gun cabnet with all kinds of weapons. He pulled the massive metal box on wheels to the back seat, started the car, and drove off, completely forgetting to open the very weak, hollow wooden garage door.

Nick was walking down the street when he heard 2 honks. He looked back to see Nexus in a black corvette with red pinstrips and red dragon vinyl on both doors. The car also had red headlights and red neon lights below the doors. Nexus slammed on the brakes and opened the door. "Get in!" Nick shook his head. "Nexus get out of the car, and what is the gu-."

"DAMN IT THE RUSSIANS ARE ABOUT TO NUKE THE CITY! GET THE FUCK IN!" Nick knew that look in Nexus' eyes, he wasn't playing around. Nick looked up to see a small orange light slowly grow bigger. Nick jumped in and shut the door. "DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" Nexus put it in neutral and sped off. "Where are we going?" Nick asked. stuck his finger in a round hole next to the GPS and the map showed up. "Where did you get that?"

"Does it really fucking matter? We have about 5 minutes before that warhead obliterates the city. Hold on to something." Nexus warned right before he turned onto the freeway leading out of the city. "Damn it MOVE!" Nexus shouted as he honked the car horn, causing cars in front of him to slide out of the way. He noticed several cops behind him with guns pointing at the back wheels. "Shit!" Nexus cursed as he reached back and grabbed an M67 fragmentation grenade. He pulled the pin, waited 3 seconds, and threw it as high as he could. Nick looked in the rear view mirror and saw the grenade bounce of the top of the cop car before exploding. "Nice hit! Suck on that pigs!" Nick shouted. Nexus clicked a few buttons on the radio and the song 'Trooper' by Iron Maiden started playing. Nick looked over to Nexus, smiling. "This is fun." Nexus looked down and saw they were going 160 miles per hour. "Better hope I don't hit anything cause we hitting 160!" Nick looked over and saw the city limit. He read out loud. "DFW, Texas. Population: 6,985,579." Nexus huffed. "Fixin to be 0. Hopefully Avenged Sevenfold hasn't reached Texas yet." Nick sighed, then choked on his own breath as he saw the orange light dissapere behind the tallest building in sight. "Boom goes the nuclear dynomite." Nexus groaned and slammed on the gas peddle. They heard a large roar behind them. "FUCK WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Nick screamed. Nexus punched him in the arm. "Calm down that was a no radiation nuke, we're outside the blast radius." Nick looked at Nexus with a scared expression. "How do you know that?" Nexus rolled his eyes. "The Soviets created a nuclear device in the early 90's that was able to split a hydrogen atom without releasing any radiation. How I know that you're wondering? Let's say the government keeps a close eye on any technology I use." Nexus finished with a smirk. "I don't like being kept in the dark."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the forest, only to see a swat vehicle parked at the front. "Fuck me! Alright, you carry the gun safe, I'll take care of the pigs." Nexus said as he took two colt .45's from the cashe. Nexus lead the way, both guns straight in front of them, Nick close behind with the safe. "Shh! I hear them!" Nexus warned. Nick reached in the case and grabbed a shotgun. Nexus nodded and the both jumped out from the bushes and pointed their guns at the cops. Only they weren't cops. "Wait? Synster? Shadows?!" Nexus and Nick almost killed Avenged Sevenfold. "Who the hell are you? How did you survive the nuke?" Shadows asked, completely in the dark as to what the situation was at the moment. "Uh, your going to think I'm crazy, but a voice in my head told me to come here." Shadows took off his sunglasses and looked at Nexus. "Really? Same with me!"

"Well hot diggity damn! Where did you get those?" Synster asked, pointing at the pistols. "One sec." Nexus said as he walked back behind the tree, emerging shortly after with their arsenal. "There are enough weapons here for us to survive a zombie apacolypse. Go ahead, grab a few." Nexus offered. The two shrugged and walked over, reaching out to started grabbing guns. "Ok what use are guns without ammo?" Shadows asked. "Oh my bad I left the ammo bag in the car."

"A thirteen year old drove his way out of a nuke? I like this kid." Synster complimented. They followed Nexus back to the corvette. "Damn, where did you get this?"

"I may or may not have said I was 21 with webster when I bought it." Nexus explained with a laugh. Synster actually smiled. "Ha! I got Gates to smile!" Nexus exclaimed. "Oh and one more thing." Nexus said. The others tilted their heads a little bit then their eyes grew wide as Nexus opened a cooler full of beer. "Thought we might need it as a pick-me-put. Again, I'm preped for the zombie apacolypse." They all laughed and grabbed a beer. "Cheers!" Shadows shouted as the tapped bottles before downing the alcohol. "Well, what the hell are we doing here anyway? I mean who ever told us to meet hear saved our fuckin lives but why us?" Gates asked. "You mean why me and Nick. I can understand why you were saved, but us?" Nexus stated while pointing at himself and Nick. "I summoned you all here for more than one reason." Shadows and Nexus practically spun around, and almost jaw dropped when they saw the source of the voice. "Ignitus?!" Nexus shouted in complete confusion. "Who?" Synster and Shadows asked at the same time. "I chose all of you for a very special reason. A great evil has returned. He is the one who had who you call the Russians destroy your city. He spread lies in the minds of their commanders. The russians were after you Nexus. As for the rest of you-" Ignitus pointed a claw at the band and Nick. "-will help Nexus defeat this evil." Synster stepped forward and asked. "Ok, who the hell are you? Why the hell is this great evil? Why are the russians after a 13 year old? And why should we give a damn?" Ignitus sighed. "I though you would be grateful for saving your life. I'll explain later, we are not safe. If you will, find something to hide behind." They all got behind trees and bushes and waited. For a second, nothing. Nick was about to get up but Nexus put an arm across his chest and shook his head 'no'. A bright light suddenly consumed the entire forest, blinding even three of them. Nexus however wasn't affected at all, to his surprise. After thirty one seconds of blinding light for Nick, Shadows, Synster and a basic light bulb for Nexus, the light finally gave away. Replaced with a soft, purple light. They all got up and looked around to see a swirling, purple vortex. Ignitus turned around and said "I wish you a safe journey. You are to seek out two dragons. One purple dragon by the name of Spyro, and one black dragoness by the name of Cynder." With that, Ignitus flew into the portal and dissapered. Nexus shrugged, jumped, and tucked into a ball, front fliping into the vortex. The other 3 were skeptical until they heard russian language. "Fuck you guys I'm out." Nick announced before jumping into the portal. Shadows pushed the cooler and the gun safe into the portal. "STOP!" They both turned around to see Russian commandos, at least a dozen of them. Shadows and Synster looked at eachother then looked back. They both stuck up both middle fingers before jumping into the portal still facing the russians. The soldiers started shooting at the two as they charged into the portal after them.

**3 hours later**

Nexus groaned as he slowly got to his feet with blurry vision. Followed shortly by the rest, including the entire squad of Russian commandos. "What the hell?" Synster asked aloud. He didn't realize the russian soldier right behind him drawing his knife.

"Your it Cynder!" Spyro shouted as he tapped Cynder with his tail. It has been a week since the defeat of Malefor. Spyro and Cynder decided to relax for awhile, rather than going straight to Warfang. "Can we take a break?" Cynder asked slightly panting. "I guess." Spyro replied. They both flew over to their secluded area, surrounded by thick trees. "Wait, what's that?" Cynder asked, pointing at the unconscious group of humans. "Hide in the brush, wait for them to wake up." Spyro ordered.

"Synster behind you!" Nexus shouted out. Synster grabbed behind him, successfully latching onto the would-be assassin, and flung him over his tattooed shoulder, proceeding to stomp his throat. Everyone heard it, including the duo. "Synyster? What kind of name is that?" Spyro questioned quietly. "He must be evil."

About two minutes in and it was an all out gunfight. Russians blindly firing their semi automatic Aklashnikovs, Nexus and the others pumping shells and bullets at the Russians from behind cover. "What the hell are those things?!" Spyro shouted out in confusion. He looked over to see Cynder blowing all the humans on their asses. "Now, I want to know who the hell all of you are, why you are here, and why I shouldn't kill you!" Synyster looked over and saw one of the russians slowly aim his AK at Cynder. "Watch out!" He shouted as he sprinted towards Cynder. Cynder barely had time to react as the guitarist jumped out infront of her, then was flung back into her. "Get off me!" Cynder shouted, but was muted shortly after hearing five gun shots. She looked up to see all the russians with small holes in their heads and chests. Then she felt a warm liquid running down her side. "Your welcome dragon." Synster said before falling to the ground. "Brian!" Shadows called out everyone circled around the wounded human. "Damnit Matthew I said not to call me that!" Syn said with a chuckle. "Don't worry bro, you'll be ok." Shadows promised. "That was a line in Saving Private Ryan you know." Synster replied. "Damnit this isn't World War II. Dragon! Where can we find the nearest hospital." Shadows demanded. "He's bleeding badly, Warfang isn't far from here. As long as we keep pressure on the wound, and we hurry, we can get there by nightfall with him alive. It's a long sho-."

"LET'S FUCKING GO!" Nick screamed at them. Shadows and Nexus picked Gates up and they ran for the city barely in view. It took them an hour to get to the main gate, Shadow's was not happy when he reached it. "Hault! You are not supposed to be outside after dark!"  
>"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Shadows shouted as he drop kicked the gate, to everyones surprise, the gate swung open, almost crushing the guards on the other side. "Where is the damn hospital?!" Shadows yelled yet again. A group of guards surrounded him, ready to leap until they saw the heroes. "Please! He is with us! His friend will die if we do not get to a hospital now!"<p>

"Spyro you must report to the guardians immediatly."

"IF SYNSTER DIES! YOUR ALL GOING WITH HIM! NOW MAKE YOUR CHOICE!" Shadows threatened. The guards all knew he was serious. "Follow us, creature. We have the best doctors in the realms." Synster grunted, losing the last bit of his sense of touch due to the blood loss. Nexus looked over and saw blood starting to pool in his mouth, a sign that he was close to death. "Shit! We need to hurry!" Nexus shouted. They all ran after the guards leading them to the hospital not far away. "Doctor! We have a dying patient coming in! He doesn't have long!" The guard in gold trimmed armor exclaimed as he ran into the room. "Yes captain." The dragoness said as she lead the guard, Shadows, and Nick into the emergency room. "I promise your friend will be fine. He has lost alot of blood but he has alot of bone marrow. We stop the bleeding within three hours and seal the wound and he will but up and about within a week." The doctor promised. Shadows nodded and gave the dragoness a quick hug. "Thank you doctor, this guy is like my brother." four other dragons quickly walked past them and into the room with Synster on a table. Shadows walked over and sat down next to Nexus. Nexus looked over and saw a tear fall from Shadows eyes, hidden by his shades. "Hey man, he's going to be fine. I've actually been shot in the same place." Nexus said as he pulled his shirt up to reviel a gunshot scar. "The bullet entered his lower chest. Lucky, it narrowly missed any major organs, it only cause skin and a very small amount of tissue damage." Shadows pulled down his shades. "How long did it take you to recover?" Nexus smiled. "A week. It was my fault anyway. I wasn't really shot. I was being a dumbass with a lighter and a bottle of axe body spray." He finished with a laugh. Shadows joined in. "You telling the axe story?" Nick asked as he walked out of the operating room. "Yeah I can't lie I've done that a few times myself." Shadows admited with a laugh.

One hour later, the doctors were still in surgery. "Ok that should take care of the broken blood vessels, now to remove the projective." The main surgen stated. He cut a small spot in Synsters skin and peeled it back. "Wha-. This is lead! Curses, go get the anti poisoning! Now!" The doctor ordered. A white dragoness nodded and ran out of the room, past the group, and into another room. "Where is it where is it where is it?!" She repeatedly questioned herself. She pushed two boxes aside and saw a container with multiple tubes full of a purple liquid. "Found it!" She exclaimed as she ran back into the operating room. "Here doctor." She said handing the dragon operating on Synster the tube. "Good, he wasnt going to make it without this." The doctor punched a syrenge needle gentally though the top plasic cover, slowly drawing a small amount of the anti poison, then injecting it into Synster jugular vein on his neck. "We need a sewer in here!" The doctor requested. A light grey bipedular cheeta walked forward with a needle and silk string at hand. "This shouldn't take long." She said as she moved the peeled skin back into place. It took her around five minutes to fully stitch the incision, seeing how small it was. "Go tell his friends that he will be up in a exactly six days." The doctor told his assistent, who nodded in responce.

She walked out of the ER with a smile plastered on her face, and small amounts of blood on her paws. "Well? He's going to be ok right?" Synster asked with a worry filled voice. "You're lucky you got him here in time. He would have died of lead poisoning if you had gotten here any later, or of blood loss. Most likely blood loss. He will be up in exactly six days. But he will need to stay in the hospital for a week or two after that so we can make sure he regenerates all of his blood." The dragoness explained. "Thank you so much doctor for saving him." Shadows thanked, giving her a light hug. "Heh, don't mention it. It's what we do, now. I do believe the guardians are already debriefing Spyro and Cynder, I do believe they'd like to talk with you. You can find them in the temple, largest building in the city. When you exit this building take a right and head down the street until you see a blue sign, after that, take a left and keep going until you see a large steel gate. Once you reach that, turn around and you will see the temple. You need to do that in that order otherwise the temple will remain hidden." She instructed. "Thank you ma'am, if you need anything you can come to us." Nick promised as they walked out of the hospital. "Shit, I just now noticed how nice the weather is." Shadows said aloud. "I know the exact temperature. I've only felt this kind of day once before. I call it Texas heaven. Sixty-three degrees, five mile an hour winds, barely cloudy. It's these kind of days that make me appreatiate being alive." Nexus replied. "Amen bro." Nick added. "Hey Shadows, I've been wanting to ask. Where are Johnny and Zacky?" Shadows lowered his head. "They didn't make it. I told those idiots not to get drunk before the concert." Nexus sighed. "Sad, from the way your tone is it sounds like you don't really care." Shadows sighed. "Look, not being a dick but can we talk about this later? Maybe lunch tomorrow?" Nexus nodded. "I understand." Nexus looked to his left and saw a beautiful sunset. One that he hadn't seen in years. "Oh hey I still have my phone." Nexus said with excitment as he quickly tapped the camera app, snapping a photo of the sunset. "Enjoy it while it lasts, it doesnt have unlimited battery life ya know." Nick warned. Nexus looked at the battery percentage and saw instead of 83% or 56% it showed an infinite sign. "Oh really? Either Ignitus did something with it or the portal gave it a battery on crack." Nexus replied as, holding the screen up to Nick. "What the fuck?" Nick asked aloud. "Please tell me that phone has good speakers." Shadows hoped. "Heh, nope. But I did bring Bob the Bomb." Nexus stated, pulling a speaker with a small cable attached to it. "This thing costed me eight dollars at walmart. I feel it's worth twenty to thirty. This sum bitch gets loud." Nexus promised, plugging it in. "Any requests? I have every Metal and Metal related band on here." Nexus asked looking at Nick then Shadows. "Nah not right now. Maybe after we get settled in and crack open a few booze." Shadows suggested. "Alright, we may or may not be here." Nick announced sarcastically, looking at the giant twin doors in the front. "Son of a bitch. Can you imagine how much these doors would go for on the market?!" Shadows almost yelled. The doors infront of them were made of what looked like ebony colored platnium. Edged in gold, stood a large emerald dragon with rubies the size of a human head for eyes. "Before we get back to Earth, I'm taking these with me." Nick said with astonishment heavy in his voice. Nexus and Shadows glared at Nick. "You really want to go back to Earth after the 9th largest city in the country was nuked?" Nick scratched his chin for a second before responding. "Good point. I still want really nice door like these." Shadows huffed. "As if they will still have enough Emerald to make a copy." Nexus chuckled in amusement as they walked in the temple. The first thing they saw was a fountain at least two stories tall, it had a golden dragon with ruby eyes spiting out a peaceful stream of water. They looked around and saw three hallways. The one behind the fountain had a sign above the frame lined in gold that was titled 'Dining Hall'. The hallway to the left had the same sign but titled 'Acadamy'. The hallway to the left had yet again the same sign but was titled 'Dorm Hall'. They decided to walk down the hallway leading to the acadamy. They heard voices to the left. When they looked over, they saw two large twin doors with gold writing spelling out 'Combat Arena'. They looked at eachother, shrugged, and pushed the doors open. On the other side was three large dragons, Spyro, Cynder, and a handfull of other dragons the same size as the heroes. The dragons all looked over to the humans in silence, until the blue one spoke up. "We have been expecting you, humans." The blue one said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am the Earth Guardian Terrador, this is the Ice Guardian Cyril, and this is the Lightning Guardian Volteer." Terrador hastly introduced. "We are going to test you in the arena. If the tales of humans are true, we will kill you three. If not, welcome to Warfang." Cyril finished, looking back with a grin. Nick tightened his grip on the pistol in his left hand. "What tales?" Shadows asked. "There are tales of creatures with power that rivles Malefor himself. They have whipped dragons off of the face of one planet, if you truely possess these powers, we will need to exterminate you before you start reaking havoc."

"HA! I told you dragons existed on Earth!" Nexus blurted out as he pointed at Nick. "Yet another twenty bucks!" Nick growled at him, then stopped with wide eyes. "Was that me?" Terrador looked back at them. "Now if one of you would please stand in the center of the arena we will begin the combat simulator." Without a second thought, Nexus jumped up onto the platform and raced over to the center. "Are you ready?" Terrador asked. Nexus nodded in responce and drew his katana with his right hand and a bowie knife with his left. "Begin!" Terrador boomed. Instantly after that word, ten ape-like dummies appeared out of thin air. Nexus immediately charged them, as they were all grouped together. He slashed horizontally, slicing the throats of three of them. He followed up by kicking one of his victums into the rest of them, knocking them off their balance. Nexus threw the sword at one trying to nock an arrow, splitting it's skull in half. It fell over, straw bursting from its head. He turned his attention to the other targets, whom have just now recovered. Nexus smiled wickedly as he dropped his knife. His hands started to glow red, a marking burned itself onto his left shoulder, and his eyes started to emit a red steam as they unnaturally and painfully started to change color. "You...will...**DIE!" **Nexus shouted as his voiced deepened to a near demonic level.

He stuck his left arm out and the marking flared as a thick, red plasma-lightning bolt with a black core shot out, obliterating the pile of wood and straw. The guardians immediatly dropped into a defensive stance and attacked Nexus with everything they had. The streams of green, blue, and yellow sped towards Nexus but stopped and was deflected by an invisible force field. Nexus turned around and they almost dropped in fear. He had no eyes, no face, no mouth, no nose. His head was bald and snow white. His clothes had changed into a black suit, he grew three feet taller, and 6 black tenticles grew out his back. "Slenderman?" Was all Nick could say before hearing a static sound grow louder in his ears, the same happening to Shadows, the guardians, and the rest of the dragons. Everyone's vision was filled with static before they all passed out. Nick, however, was still standing. Nexus looked at him and walked towards him slowly, and menicingly. "Nexus. Stop, please. This isn't you. Stop!" Nick pleeded. He aimed his pistol at Nexus and pulled the trigger three times, each shot hitting Nexus. Nexus took a step back, looked down, and dissapered. Nick looked around with tears trailing down his face. Then all of a sudden, a white hand grabbed Nick's left shoulder and pressed down on the pressure point. The last thing Nick saw before blacking out was Slenderman grab his head and Nexus pop out of his chest, followed by Slender falling backwards without his Tenticles going back into his back, a symbol that he was dead. And Nexus falling face first onto the ground with a black sword in his right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the sound of the gunshots, all guards and temple staff rushed to the training room in time to see Nexus pop out of Slendermans chest. After they all fell unconscious, the dragon general walked in with golden and onyx armor. "Everyone in here is lying down. Guards! Check each and everyone in this room. Report any injuries or deaths to me immediatly!" The dragon ordered behind his golden helmet, covering all of his head except his eyes and small holes for breathing. "Sir yes sir!" The guards shouted in unison before rushing to the dragons. The general strode over to the humans and Slenderman. He looked at it with fear in his eyes. 'How can something with no face exist?' He thought. He looked over to see Nexus lying on the ground, but he wasn't wearing what he was before. The Four star General had seen Nexus before, in his jacket and jeans. But now he was wearing armor.

The armor was black. It was made of hardened titanium, but it had the boldness of treated stainless steel. It had what looked like neon red lines tracing through out the set of armor. The gauntlets had black spikes that glowed red at the tips, also there is one large ruby . the elbows had blades that curved up to his shoulders, they also were red. His boots had spikes on the end for extra kicking damage. The left arm plate had the same vinyl marking as the one beneath it on Nexus skin. The chestplate itself had a number of rubies decorating it, they glowed as well. 'This kid is a walking glowstick.' The general thought with a chuckle. He walked next to the unconscious Nexus and flicked one of the rubies, expecting it to break. To his surprise, it didn't. He looked over the leg pieces and saw they had two slots for Nexus' pistols, which now matched the armor. He carefully flipped Nexus over to examen the back. It had two long, hollow rectangles crossing eachother with holes on each end for two swords. It had a magnet in the center. The general tested it by picking up a pistol and holding it close to the magnet, which metaphorically snatched it up. The general pulled the pistol off and held his paw gauntlet close to the magnet. Nothing. 'Must be specially attunded to his weapons.' The General mentally concluded. He saw the back of the boots both had a dull decorative spike. They curved up about 4.5" from his lower calf, colored also like the knuckle spikes. There was a helmet right next to his left arm. The general picked up the helmet and saw it had two, glowing red spikes pointing backwards at 5 degrees. There were also glowing red horns at the top of the back of the helmet, shaped like the horns on the daedric helmet on The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The front of the mask was completely covered except for a small slit for the eyes, similar to the generals. He looked over and saw two black swords that looked like they were from hell. It was one blade at the base, then it split into two blades. Pretty much the same as the daedric greatsword from skyrim, but small enough two wield with one hand. The blade was decorated with rubies like the armor, it also glowed red at the edge of the blade. At the hilt were two rubies that were shaped as if they were used for breaking thick objects. Soon Nexus stirred awake with a groan.

"What... Happened?" Nexus wondered aloud as he got up, it took him a minute to realize the changes that have been made to him. "Why am I in armor? And why is my voice deeper?!" Nexus was starting to panick. The general sighed and placed a paw on Nexus' shoulder. You're fine, the armor and voice. Well you'll get better answers from someone else." Nexus sighed and brushed the paw off of his shoulder. Not only was his voice different, his hair had turned to a midnight black, and his eyes blood red. "Sir, everyone is awake. And no one is seriously injured." A dragon in silver armor hastily spoke after running up to Terrador. "Good. Everyone! Classes are canceled for the next three days. Get plenty of rest, and relax! I repeat, classes are dismissed!" Terrador boomed. The students almost bursted into cheers of joy as they started to run then slowed do to the thick headache caused by Slendermans mental attack. Shadows, Nexus, and Nick all manuvered through the crowd to meet up. "So what do you want to do?" Nick asked. "You do whatever you want. I feel like stabbing shit with my new swords." He offered with a grin. "No you need to rest Nexus. You've been through a lot and-"

"And I don't give a fuck. If I want to take down Male-." Nexus held his breath, realizing that he had givin away information that he had planned to keep a secret. "What was that last part?" Terrador asked, obviously knowing what he said. "Uh, nothing. Well I guess I better get going. Bye!" Nexus attempted to scurry along, but failed to do so when Terrador side stepped, stopping him. "If you know anything about Malefor you'd do best to tell me now." Terrador warned. "I-I can't tell you. It's my burden and mine alone!" Nexus attempted to shove Terrador out of the way, but obviously couldn't. "Nexus nothing bad will happen. You have my word. I promise nothing will change, no one will get hurt." Nexus shook his head, trying despretly to not cry, he almost didn't but the thought made the tears fall. "Please just let me by, I don't want to talk about it." Nexus pleeded. Terrador sighed. "When you're ready, come to me. Now your dorm that you will be staying in will be room 101, second floor. I hope you don't mind sharing because all four of you humans will be staying, therefore it's the biggest dorm on the floor, heres the key. Enjoy." Terrador informed. "Thanks Terrador." Nexus thanked as he grabbed the set of 4 keys.

'That was too close.' Nexus thought whipping away the last of the tears from his face. 'K, I need to find Nick. I already know where Shadows and Synster are.' Nexus remembered Nick loved alchohol. More than he loved cookies, and he **loved** cookies(If you don't get it, learn about southern american culture and cliche). Nexus saw a guard walking down the street, most likely patroling. "Excuse me, where can I find a bar?" Nexus asked. "Well there are multiple bars in Warfang. The closest to the temple is actually right there." The guard explained pointing a claw at the building to the left. "K, thank you." Nexus thanked as he walked into the bar. "Don't get too drunk now!" The guard told with a laugh. 'Of course.' Nexus thought as he saw Nick in a drinking contest with a black and gree teen dragon. "Nick, c'mon lets go!" Nexus called. Nick looked over and flipped him off before falling over. "Ha! I win!" The black and green dragon shouted before toppling over. "Damnit Oxide." Another red dragoness cursed as she walked over to this Flame. "Ah isn't it just fun pulling your friend out of a bar twice a week?" Nexus asked sarcastically the red dragoness. "Huh, he does this shit about four times a week. And I get to drag him back to our dorm." Nexus felt a little pity for the dragoness. "I can carry both of them. What's your dorm number?" Nexus asked. "102. Second floor, you sure you dont need help?" She asked. "I'm fine. And your dorm is right next to mine by the way." Nexus added with a smile. "Oh cool! Maybe we can hang out some time?" The dragoness offered. "Yeah that could be fun, let me drag Nick back to the dorm and I'll meet you back here. I'm Nexus." Nexus introduced. "I'm Therma." The dragoness replied. "Yeah I'm thinking of leaving Oxide." Therma stated pretty much out of nowhere. "Why? Thinks not working out?" Nexus asked. "Can I trust you with a secret?" Therma asked very timidly. Nexus stopped and looked at her. "Of course." Therma took a deep breath and let a tear loose. "He. He beats me. Every night I don't drag him to the Temple he comes back drunk and beats me. I don't know how no one has noticed yet but I'm afraid he might kill me one night." She finished with a small sob. Nexus dropped Oxide from his shoulder and onto the ground, growling. He was pissed. "Be careful. If he wakes up hurt he'll-."

"Do absolutly nothing to you. I swear if I see him lay a single claw on you a drop will be the least of his worries." Nexus finished for her, cracking his knuckles. "Thank you Nexus, I don't know how I can repay you." Therma thanked almost sobbing. "You can repay me by letting this dog sleep outside tonight." Nexus offered laughing a little. Therma whipped the last of the tears from her face with her tail. "Gladly."

"Well, hey. I have to get drunk ass over here to bed then chase down the other two." Therma cocked her head in confusion. "There are four of you humans?" Nexus nodded. "One almost died. Oh by the way, while I'm gone. I need you to run this letter to the General for me." Nexus said handing Therma a piece of paper folded up into a small square. Therma grabbed it with her tail and nodded. "K, cya later." Nexus waved goodbye. Therma responded by puffing a small burst of fire in the air before running off in the opposite direction. Nexus sighed and looked down at Nick, lightly kicking him. 'Well, let's go fatass.' Nexus thought with a chuckle. Nick wasn't actually fat, but Nexus always called him that solely because it pissed him off. After several minutes with an unconscious body on his shoulders, he finally made it to the temple. 'Oh shit that's right my rooms on the second floor.' Nexus thought with a groan. "You know what? Fuck it." Nexus spoke to himself. He set Nick down at the first step, grabbed him by both arms, and dragged him up the many stairs. "Alright let's see, 98, 99, 100, ah! 101, here we are." Nexus counted the room numbers while dragging the passed out Nick behind him like a little kid with his favorite blanket. Pulling out the key, he inserted it into the keyhole and twisted. Nothing. Nexus twisted the other way, still wouldn't open. He grew frustrated and shoved the key as hard as he could and rammed the door with his shoulder. The door suddenly flung open, sending Nexus flying into the room and on his face. "Ha! Gotcha bitch!" Shadows shouted as he bursted into laughter. Nexus growled as he whipped a small amount of blood from his face. "Alright you got me." Nexus admitted with a slight grin. "I'm not going to be sticking around for long." Nexus informed. "Why not?" Shadows asked. "I'm meeting up with someone." Shadows laughed. "Damn kid, one day in and you already have your sights set on someone?" Nexus face-palmed in anger. "She's not my girlfriend." Shadows snickered. "Yet." Nexus threw a bullet at Synster, who was still laughing. 'She's not my girlfriend.' Those words kept repeating over and over in his head. He felt something, guilt? No, they were just friends. Besides, even if they were. How the hell would that work out? I mean _could_ that work out? Ah, this isn't the time for these thoughts. I have so much to do! I have to talk to the guardians, I have to help them with shit, I have to whip out any russians in Avalar, and I have to waste Him. Nexus kept rambling on and on in his head and before he knew it he was back at the bar enterance. 'Now where is Therma?' Nexus thought. It wasn't long before he heard a scream pierce the night. It sounded like Kate's scream after you unlock her room and pick up the note in Slender: The Arrival. 'That sounds like.' Nexus pupils shrank. "Therma!" Nexus drew both swords and sprinted off in the direction of the scream.

_10 minutes earlier; Therma 1st person POV_

"K, cya later." Nexus called out as he picked up the other human and proceded to the temple. I responded by puffing a small burst of fire in the air before running off towards the barracks. "Hey Therma! Where are you off to?" I looked over and saw a pink dragoness trotting over to her. "Oh hey Ember, just off to the barracks to give a letter to the General." Ember smiled and walked with her. "Let me guess. From the Guardians again? Ancestors I know they are aged but are they really getting **this **lazy?" I laughed. "No actually it's a letter from one of the humans." Ember's eyes perked up. "And you haven't read it yet?" I glared at her. "No and I don't intend to either." Ember rolled her eyes and snatched the note from her. "Hey! Give it back!" I demanded. "I already opened it." I growled. "I can't believe-."

"Therma read this. Now." I rolled her eyes in frustration and began to read the letter.

_Dear General,_

_I know who you are, and I know who controls you. I am giving you one chance to tell him to get his ass out of hiding and face me himself. You and I both know who I truly am. If you try to send any guards my way then don't. They will never find me. If you want to keep the city from finding out about both our histories, then meet me in the woods South of Warfang. If anyone follows you, they die._

_Nexus_

"You shouldn't have opened that you know." I looked up in fear to see the General, but he was wearing full onyx armor and his eyes were glowing purple. I looked over to my left to see Ember had fainted. I screamed and ran the other way, as fast as I could towards the temple. I heard the sound of claws scratching behind me. Then it all went quiet. I stopped and looked around me and let out a sigh of relief thinking he had given up and flew away. I started my way to the temple when all of a sudden the General dropped down from a roof to my left. I let out a scream and tried to escape, but to no avail, for he had me by my tail. He leaned in and whispered. "You should have just brought the note to me girl, now you and your little friend will serve my master me. Now, night night." He raised his right paw up, and swung, flinging me into a wall. The last thing I remember before passing out was Nexus running around the corner and having a standoff with the General.

_3__rd__ person omniscient_

"You and I both know you can't fight Malefor. So why do you?" The General asked with an evil grin. Nexus growled. "Why would you side yourself with Malefor? He killed your parents, he murdered your mate. Yet you pledge your allegiance to him?" Nexus shouted. "Simple, for power." The General answered, then he lunged at Nexus. Nexus saw this coming, and reacted almost instantly by dodging, and swinging his swords at the same time, cutting through the armor. The General grunted and snapped his head around, clamping his jaws on Nexus' left arm. Nexus roared in pain, and repeatedly punched the dragons snout with his spiked gauntlets. The General flung Nexus across the alleyway, skidding to a halt, Nexus drew his pistol with his right hand. As the general went to grab Therma, a .45 round penetrated his armor and shoulder. "This isn't over." The general promised through clenched teeth before flying off. Nexus aimed his pistol at the flying general and fired the rest of the 7 round mag. "Damnit." He cursed under his breath. He sheathed his swords and looked down at Therma. 'I'm so sorry I drug you into this. You don't deserve this burden.' He thought as he picked her up and ran off into the night. 'I swear that dragon will pay for this.'

Meanwhile, Therma's ex-boyfriend, Oxide, has watched the entire scene. Along with his three friends: Magma, Sulphur, Klok, and Fear. "So, that human is the reason she broke up with me." Oxide concluded. "You guys wana teach him a lesson?" Sulphur suggested. They all got up and approached Nexus as he ran down the streets.

Nexus ran as fast as he could to the hospital, but was knocked down by an unknown force. "So your the one who stole my girlfriend? You made a big mistake doing that." Oxide ordered. Nexus wanted to jump up from the ground, but his body refused to even move. "What's a matter? Can't get up? Oh yeah sorry, most dragons can handle my poison. Looks like your going to be an easy kill. No one is going to remember you, nor will they care. Son of Malefor." That set Nexus off. His eyes instantly started glowing green, his body was suddenly full of energy. _'Don't worry, let me help you with that.'_ A voice offered mentally. A few moments later, Nexus found he couldn't control his body, but **damn** was he a badass right now. Those five dragons couldn't land a single hit in on him. Magma decided to sneak up on Nexus, jump on his back, and attempt to tear at his neck, but the armor plate was preventing that. Nexus roared and reached back to grabbed the dragon by the horns. He jerked forward, pulling Magma over his head and slammed him onto the ground. An ear piercing crack was sounded, symbolizing that the dragon was not going to get up. "He killed Magma! Damn you!" Klok shouted, charging him. "You killed my brother! He was all I had left you heartless monster!" Klok screamed through tears. "Shouldn't have fucked with me then." Nexus spoke in a completly calm voice. _'Your going to pass out in about five minutes so I'm going to leave Chaos in control for the rest of the time.' _The voice spoke again. Nexus' eyes turned from red to purple. The rubies decorating his armor did the same. Energy started flowing through him. The energy felt, wrong? Not evil, it felt like pure anger was controlling him. Nexus, er, Chaos, charged them and began swinging barbarically with his spiked fists. By the time his vision was fading, he had punched holes into each and every dragon that assaulted him. They eventually gave up and flew off. Chaos walked over to the dead dragon and lifted his leg up, and stomped down as hard as he could. _Crunch!_ A sickening crunch followed with the curb stomp. Nexus regained control over his body, his eyes stopped glowing and returned to red, along with his armor. Nexus limped over beside Therma and dropped out cold.

Nexus woke up not in an alleyway, but in a field. He heard laughter, axes chopping wood, dogs barking. He got up and looked around. "Wait, I recognize that mountain." Nexus stated to himself. He saw a fort about three quarters up a very tall mountain. "High Hrothgar?" To his left was a farm, right next to a bundle of buildings, and a rock road going straight down the middle. "Rorickstead? Im in Skyrim?!"

"Indeed you are Nexus." Nexus spun around, pistol drawn, to see a dragon sitting on the right. And slenderman leaned up against a tree on the left. "What the hell?" Nexus almost shouted. The dragon was black, with red eyes, red horns, white claws, red sickle shaped tail blade, black hair going from inbetween his two horns down to his tail. His head was shaped kinda like Spyros, yet it was also kinda shaped like Cynders. Spyro was about waist high on Nexus if measured from shoulder to paw, this dragon was at Nexus' upper arm measured at the shoulder. He had the Elder Scrolls: IV Oblivion symbol all over his body, which was also red. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Razor, one of the three souls that resides in your body. This is Chaos, his true from is the form that which Slenderman takes. We used to all be in our own bodies, but that was near one thousand years ago. And honestly, we chose you for no perticular reason. We just picked a random baby child and made ourselves at home." Razor finished with a grin. "Wait, how come you didn't talk to me before?" Nexus asked, a little dissapointed. "I can feel your dissapointment Nexus, but think, what would be the first thing you would have done if we had spoken to you, say, three years ago? Whatever we told you. We could have manipulated you into being our slave. But now that you know what to do and what not to do. We felt it was time to reveil ourselves." Razor explained. "Your about to wake up, I'll give you a quick rundown for our uses. If your ever injured or you need a boost in strength, I'll take over. If your overwhelmed or lose control of your anger, Chaos takes control and kills anything that gives you a dirty look. And you can trust us not to run wild with your body. We will always be here if you need advice or a suggestion for battle stratigy or whatever. Now, awaken." Razor's voice slowly faded as Nexus closed his eyes and awaited the light of day.

'Now, awaken.' Were the last words he heard before he opened his eyes to the sun rays shining in his eyes. He lifted an arm to block the light as he reached for his helmet. Upon dawning the helmet, they sunrays were cut off entirely. He looked around to see that he was inbetween He looked over to see a bloodied Therma laying across his lap, still unconscious. He smiled slightly, other than the blood, cuts, and bruises, she looked very peaceful. "Nexus!" He heard someone call out. "Shadows. Over here!" Nexus called back. In a few moments Shadows and Nick ran around the corner. "What the hell happened last night?" Nick demanded. "Her ex-boyfriend and his possy jumped me. I killed one. And. Her ex started attacking her, she's injured but it's nothing serious." Nexus explained with a lie hidden. "Well, we better get some wraps and anti-biotics on those cuts." Nick suggested, receiving a nod from Nexus in agreement. He picked Therma up, her head facing his. And they all walked out of the alleyway. "Hey I couldn't help but notice your boot is covered in blood and there is a dragon with his head stomped to pieces over there. Care to explain?" Nick asked with his arms crossed. "Eh, he was bold enough to charge me from behind, so I curb stomped him like in Gears of War." Nexus laughed. He looked up to see a half- horrified look on his friends faces. "A little over kill don't you think?" Shadows asked timidly. "Nah, he had it coming." Nexus answered. Nick and Shadows looked at eachother in slight confusion. "Ey! Let's go! Save your staring contest for later!" Nexus called out as he walked down to the hospital. They both sighed and ran off to catch up with Nexus, who was already a block ahead of them.

The city seemed reletivally normal. The temperature was perfect, hardly any clouds in sight. Everyone carried their lives on like normal. What really surprised Nexus was that no one turned their heads to stare at Nexus' blood soaked armor. 'Strange, it's like this happens everyday.' Nexus thought. He looked down at Therma for a second and instantly remembered what he had dragged her into. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't want this. I wish it could just be between me and him.' Nexus thought, letting a single tear fall beneath his helmet. Within minutes, they had reached the hospital. Nick opened the doors for Nexus, seeing he couldn't with a dragon in his arms. "Ancestors what happened to her?" The front dragon asked, highly worried about Therma. "She was jumped by a few dragons. It's nothing too serious, we just need some anti-biotics and wraps." Nexus explained. "Well we better look her over. Just incase she has any internal damage." The dragon suggested, not fully comfortable with letting her go without a proper screening. "If you deem it necessary." Nexus replied. "Good, now follow me." The dragon said as he walked into a room to the left. "Now, if you will lay her down gently on her side, we can begin." Nexus nodded and carefully layed her down on the table. "Ok, now I need you to stand back." The dragon asked. The three took a few steps back to let the dragon work. It didn't take long. All he did was blow a strange black mist over her body. As soon as he finished, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "What's wrong?" Nexus asked, concerned. "She must die!" The dragon yelled as he raised his tailblade, ready to slice Therma's neck open. "No!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Minecraft as syphoned my life for a few monthsXD. Anyway here is Chapter 3, hope you like it!^.^ Oh and one more thing, I'm looking for a few OC's. Feel free to PM meh if you're wanting your OC in the story. Just a Warning they wont be in for another 2 chapters so don't be impatient. I'll shut up now so you can read what I intended for ya to read.**

Nexus shot his hand forward, barely catching the dragons tailblade before it found its mark. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Nexus demanded. "This dragoness has a dark crystal implanted in her body, she is slowly being corrupted. If no one kills her now, all she will do is reak havoc and chaos for the rest of her life!" The dragon warned. "No one is to touch her! If anyone is going to kill her, it will be me." Nexus stated. The dragon nodded and walked out of the room with a frustrated face. Nexus looked at Therma with a look of hurt. Could she really become a monster? No. Nexus shook his head, she couldn't. He pulled one of his colts from its holster firmly attached to his armor. "Si geou ehtah wer ir svaust tira nomeno ekess wux, pobon sia lexri." Nexus spoke before walking out of the room. _"What language was that in?" _Razor asked. 'It was ancient draconic, I don't know where I learned it and come to think of it, I don't know how I knew that. It comes as fluently as breathing.' Nexus mentally replied. _"Whatever the case is, if you want to go after that General, you need to train. You know he would mop the floor with your ass if you got in hand to hand combat with him." _Razor advised. 'Like how Valok and a legion of pissed off dragons mopped the floor with Miraak's ass?' Nexus replied as he walked onward to the temple.

It took him a few tries to actually make all the correct turns to actually see the damn door. "I swear I'm going to kick the ass of whoever came up with that bullshit."Nexus murmured to himself as he walked in. Several dragons tried to start a conversation with him as he was heading for the training room, but he ignored them, the burning hatred in his heart neglected the idea of conversing about pointless things. "Hey, where are you going?" A dark blue dragoness demanded. Nexus ignored her existence as he walked through the long halls. "Hey! When I ask you a question, you answer me!" Nexus stopped and snapped around. "Or what?" The dragoness smiled as two black dragons emerged beside her. "Put him in his place boys." She ordered. With no responce, the dragons charged Nexus. 'I don't have time for this.' He thought. To his surprise, the dragons jumped on the walls and attacked Nexus from either side. Well, you could call it an attack if you want to. Nexus simply took one small step forward, just in time for the dragons to collide heads, knocking one another unconscious. Nexus stepped over them and continued his way to the training room. 'How attacking other students is permitted in the temple, I will never know.' Nexus thought as he walked down the final hallway to his destination. As Nexus walked in, he noticed a cluster of training dummies swinging downwards. "Stoda!" Nexus shouted, and instantly the straw apes dissapered, reveiling a small, white dragon, covered in scraps and bruises. _'Looks like the kid bit off more than he could chew.' _Razor commented with a slight chuckle. 'Shut up.' Nexus replied. "Hey kid, you alright?" Nexus asked. "I'm... I'm fine." The dragon replied. "Don't lie to my face. Tell me why did you think you could take that many ragdolls on?"

"I need to get stronger. I'm sick of being beaten, I'm sick of my family being tormented." The dragons spoke, tears pooling in his eyes. "C'mon, no need to cry. It's alright, not everyone is a natural born fighter." The dragon whiped an eye with his paw then looked up at Nexus. "Are you?" Nexus sighed. "At first, no. But years of fighting and abuse carved me into the fighter I am today." The dragon smiled slightly. "I want to be a good fighter, like you." Nexus laughed. "I may be able to help you, but first I need to know I can trust you." The dragon nodded. "How can I prove myself to you?" Nexus stood up, rolling his neck, poping it a few times. "Well for one you can tell me your name." The white sighed. "You wont understand it." Nexus tilted his head. "I might."

"My name is Akthurnaax." Nexus' heart skipped a beat. "Svabol tira wux yenta?" Nexus asked again in the ancient language. Akthurnaaxs eyes grew wide. "Wux vucot sia xanalre?" Nexus smiled. "I know I can trust you Akthurnaax." Akthurnaax grinned wide as he got up, then flinched when he felt the stretch of an open wound. "I don't think I can train with these wounds." Nexus frowned. "Follow me, I can help you with those." Nexus said as he slowly walked out of the room, followed closely behind by Ak. "I never got your name by the way." Ak said. "You can call me Nexus." Ak frowned. "What's your real name?" Nexus stopped. "I told you mine, now you tell me yours." Nexus sighed. "I'm sorry Akthurnaax, but that name brings up alot of bad memories. Wait for me to get to know who's who then ask me that question again." Ak frowned and nodded. He felt a little bit betrayed but he knew to shove those feelings aside.

"So you think you will be walking soon?" Shadows asked. "Hopefully. Fucking movies lied. They made it look like a bullet was a paintball." Synyster replied with a laugh. "Doctors said that the round missed major organs, barely niked my spine, says I'm the luckiest patient they've ever had." Synyster added. Shadows sighed and got up. "Well, after you can get off your lazy ass, I want to buy you a drink... or five." Synster laughed. "Alright thanks man. And can you tell Nexus and Nick I said hey?" Shadows nodded before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Now where are those kids?" As Shadows walked down the streets of Warfang looking for Nick And Nexus, a mole with a large pouch slung over his shoulder. "Are you M. Shadows?" The mole asked. "Yes, do you need something?" Shadows asked. "A letter for you milord." The mole replied, handing Shadows a letter with a black symbol sticker used as a seal. "Who's it from?" Shadows asked, curious as to the origin of the letter. "Dunno. Wouldn't tell me his name. Tall, black dragon. Wearing a black robe. He has wicked long fangs so I'd be careful if you go seeking him out." The mole corrier warned. Shadows nodded and thanked him. "Now lets see what this note says." Shadows mumbled to himself as he carefully peeled the sticker seal off.

_Dear Matthew Shadows,_

_Count to three, look behind you and dive to the left, be warry of the hammer._

_-The dragon that saved your ass._

'1, 2, 3' Shadows looked behind him to see a red dot between his eyes. He quickly followed instructions and dove to the left, barely dodging the bullet that would have decintegrated his head. He instantly turned right and evaded a large warhammer. He drew both pistols and wasted no time burning through the clips, aiming at the warhammer wielder. After cutting through the chaos, he saw that the hammer guy was actually a 12' tall 500+ pound man dressed in Russian Juggernaut armor. 'Well fuck me. How the fuck did no one notice this big ass motherfucker?' Shadows thought as he continued shooting at the helmet. Eventually he broke through the helm and painted the inside of the juggernaughts helmet with his own brain matter and blood.

He dropped down and used the body for cover as he reloaded his pistols. He noticed that there was a .50 Anti- Material Sniper Rifle strapped to the corspe. He unhooked it and pulled the slide back. He waited for the next sniper round to hit near him. When he heard stone chip, he flung the sniper over his head and rested the barrel on the body. He looked down the scope and saw the sniper was reloading. He set the sights on the snipers head and waited for the sniper to look at him. Shadows almost laughed at the expression of the sniper when he saw Shadows with the .50. The sniper threw his sniper away and held up his hands, the universal symbol for 'Don't kill me'. Shadows slowly stood up and made his way to the sniper, which was unfortunately half a mile away. "Great, now I have to lug this 20 pound sniper half a damn mile WHILE AIMING AT THE GUY. Perfect." Shadows bitched to himself. He saw that the sniper got up and was running towards him, pulling out and dropping all of his secondary weapons and all of his ammo.

After about ten minutes of walking they finally met a few hundred meters from the city walls. By now, the entire city guard were following Shadows, ready to tear the russian apart if he were to make a run for it. "Alright, your coming with me!" Shadows yelled as he tossed the sniper rifle to one of the guards. "Take that to room #666 in the temple please." Shadows said to the guard, who nodded and flew off back to the temple. "C'mon asshole. You're going to tell me a few things when we get to the Guardians."

"I don't know who these guardians are, but I'm not going to say anything." The russian said with a suprisingly deep voice. "Seems to me you know quiet a bit, seeing as your a brigadier general." Shadows said after seeing the single star on the russians shoulder. "How do you know my rank?" The russian demanded. "I played a lot of Call of Duty. Now get moving." Shadows said as he shoved the russian.

"Alright, we're done." Nexus said as he slightly tightened the last wrap bandage around Akthurnaax's left foreleg. "Now try to keep as little weight as you can on that leg for a few weeks, after that point it shouldn't hurt much but if it does come straight to me alright?" Akthurnaax nodded eagerly. "Well I can't help you train physically but you can come watch me if you want. I really need to learn how to actually use these swords anyway." Nexus spoke with a chuckle. Akthurnaax followed behind slowly, careful not to fuck himself up anymore. Right as they walked out of the room, a cheeta suited in Warfang guard armor came walking around the corner with Shadow's .50. "Damn, where did you get that big motherfucker?" Nexus asked, quiet shocked as to where a guard got a sniper rifle. "Your friend told me to take it to room #666. I take it that's your room?" The guard asked. "Yeah give it here, I know where to put it." The cheeta handed the rifle to Nexus, who almost dropped it due to the unexpected weight. "Fuck, I knew these were heavy but damn. Hang on a sec Ak." Nexus said as he walked back into his room and dropping the sniper in the middle of the floor. Walking back out and down the hall he said. "C'mon." Akthurnaax nodded and followed. Just as Nexus had hoped WOULDN'T happen, the bitch and her bodyguards from earlier had come back seeking revenge,only this time, there were six rather than two. "I believe you owe me an appology." The dragoness stated. "Bitch get out of my way, I have places to be." Nexus carelessly replied. "You better watch your tongue before it gets cut off, ape." The dragoness spoke sharply. "You're lucky I'm not here for payback. Just meet me here after dark. I'm Nightmare by the way." She added as she tossed Nexus a piece of paper folded into quarters. Nexus turn to the left and walked off. "Alright, make sure that the poison is non-lethal." Nightmare whispered, handing one of her bodyguards a human finger sized bottle filled with a dark purple liquid. The hired guard nodded and walked in the opposite direction as the others when Nightmare left the room.

"Now if we can get to the training room without any further interruptions, I can show you how an experienced fighter trains." Nexus said to Akthurnaax proudly. "You're not an experienced fighter. You're not old enough." Akthurnaax replied with a chuckle. Nexus laughed. "There are so many things you don't know Ak."

"Like what?" Akthurnaax asked suspiciously. "Uh, nothing. Oh hey look we're here." Nexus spat, desperately trying to avoid answering his friends question. Akthurnaax stepped in front of Nexus, stopping him from going any further. "Look, I know you're hiding a lot from me. Now you are going to tell me your secrets of your identity right now. I'm not a patient dragon Nexus." Nexus sighed. "I've told you once and I will tell you again. I'm not ready to expose my true self. I promise you I will tell you every thing when I feel the time is right. If you pressure me, I won't tell you at all. Now let's go." Akthurnaax growled slightly then nodded. 'I'm not getting shit from this kid. I guess I'm going to have to try a different approach.' Ak thought.

"Alright, here we go!" Nexus exclaimed. When he said the word 'go' five training apes jumped out of the ground and charged Nexus, who didn't have time to draw his swords before getting barraged by clubs. "Spical stoda!" Nexus involuntarily in ancient draconic. To Akthurnaax's surprise, all the training apes were flung backwards by an invisible force. 'What the hell was that?' Nexus mentally asked Razor. _'You can thank Chaos for that one. You remember that annoying attack Chaos Witch Quelaag would use if you got to close in Dark Souls. Basically the same thing.'_ Razor answered. 'What other gifts does he have?' Nexus asked. _'He does have Telekenisis but you're going to have to wait for that one. He did rip off of Dark Souls quiet a bit so once he deems you ready you will be able to use Gwyn's Lightning Bolts.'_ Razor explained. Nexus grew a big smile. 'I can't wait!' He mentally screamed. The training apes were now back on their feet and getting ready for another charge. 'Well that blast should have knocked down most of their health so a few swings and they're done.' Nexus thought. He decided to go on the aggressive this time by throwing one of his swords at the crowd, niking two of them and impaling another. using his heavly armored arm as a shield, he repeated the same motion to the rest of the training apes. Block the club, stab the chest, block the club, stab the chest. With in the minute, the training apes corspes were scattered about the arena. Nexus put his boot on the training apes chest and pulled his sword free, whipping the blood on the fallen opponent. "That wasn't much of a fight. I expected something actually challenging." Nexus complained. "Please if it wouldn't have been for that shockwave they would have beaten you to a pulp. Speaking of which how did you do that?" Akthurnaax asked. "I don't know, it just happened." Nexus lied. Looking around, Nexus noticed the differences between the training arena in the Legend of Spyro games and the real thing.

Since the war of Malefor, the moles and dragons turned the training room in Warfang into a full scale arena for mostly duels, tournaments, and training. Surrounding the arena in a circular mannor were upwards of fifty rows of minature tables with eight pillow-like objects that were used as seats. And it looked to house ninety percent of Warfang's population. So all in all, it looked like a small scale version of the Roman Colosseum. Except it wasn't a crumbling ruin, and looked quiet clean. "Damn looks like the moles improved the arena a little bit after the war." Nexus stated. "Yep, took them two and a half years. I watched its progress from day one." Nexus and Ak turned around to see a red dragon approaching them. He was practically a firey version of Spyo. "Name's Flame. Nice fight by the way." Flame complimented. "Thanks, my name is Do-. Nexus." Nexus corrected. "Wux houpeir tivol?" Akthurnaax asked in Ancient Draconic. "Thric ner si jalyur yenta majak ve creol tairais." Nexus replied in the same language. "Uh hey, what language is that? Because I don't speak it." Flame admited in a joking mannor. "Sorry. Anyway how much of the fight did you see?" Nexus asked. "I was standing in the entrance the whole time. You didn't see me?" Flame asked in a half shocked tone. "Sorry I was too busy kicking ass." Nexus said confidently. "Sure whatever. Oh hey I never got your name." Flame said as he looked at Akthurnaax. "I'm Light." Nexus looked at Akthurnaax in a dissaproving way. "Nice to meet you both. Terrador sent me to find you Nexus. I'll lead you to him." Nexus shrugged and gestured for Flame to lead.

As they were walking, Nexus nudged Akthurnaax with his boot and whispered, "Kii tira wux wharac zahae dout ominak?" Akthurnaax grinned and whispered back, "Kii re wux wharacir zahae douta?" Nexus growled, deep enough to sound like a full grown dragon. "Vur svanoa tir wux vucot si mi wharacir zahae sia ominak?" Akthurnaax rolled his eyes. "Petranas, wer sargti nomag qe pothoc aurthon ekess wielg ihk dout wharacic shar si mi ti." Nexus sighed. "Ak, mrith svanoa juanth wux re si mi surprised wux vucot svabol nomeno xanalre ui sva shio." Akthurnaax stiffed a laugh and glared at Nexus. "Wux tepoha thric ulhyrr svaust wux re dealing mrith Nexus. wux siofme wux vucot svanoa ekess wharac? Origato udoka filki yenta wux tir ti vucot shit zahae wharacir."

A booming sound interrupted them from their inside conversation. They both looked up and saw Terrador with a frustrated face. "If you two would mind not talking so I may speak?" Nexus and Akthurnaax nodded. "I called you here Nexus to tell you that your friend has fully recovered and is now in your room resting up." Nexus' face illuminated. "Thank you Terrador." Nexus thanked before running off to his room. Once Terrador was sure that Nexus was out of earshot he lowered his head down to Akthurnaax's level and whispered. "Have you gotten any information out of Nexus yet?" Akthurnaax shook his head. "Afraid not. Tomorrow I will be trying a different approach. Blackmail if it comes to it. He says he will tell me when he gets comfortable but that could take months." Terrador sighed. "Well thanks for trying. Here's your pay. I'll summon you when the need arises. You no longer have to tail Nexus anymore." Terrador explained as he dropped a pouch of gold infront of Akthurnaax. Akthurnaax took a deep breath and his body started to shift and change into an adult blue dragon with black horns, claws, gold iris, and a black sythe tail blade. "Thanks Terrador. Might I suggest getting a female to tail him? He seems to be the type that would chase tail all day if given the chance." Akthurnaax suggested with a laugh. Terrador joined in and said. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you again for the help." Akthurnaax bowed slightly before walking out of the room and down the halls. "Flame. I need you to go check on Therma. If she is well enough to leave the hospital bring her to me." Terrador ordered. Flame nodded and ran down the halls of the temple.

"Hey motherfucker how ya doing? Thought you were supposed to be stuck in the hospital for another four days." Nexus half shouted as he bursted into the room. "Heh, I'm alright. Sadly I won't be able to kick any ass for another week." Synyster said with a frown. "Aw, that sucks. I was going to let you barrow one of my swords but since you can't kick ass I guess I'll hold on to it." Nexus said mockingly. "Where the fuck did you get that armor anyway?" Synyster asked full of curiosity. "To be honest, I don't know. I just remember waking up with it on." Nexus answered. He then felt his stomach rumble. "Damn, I haven't ate since we got here. I'm going to go get something to eat. See you guys later." Nexus said while walking out the door. "Nexxt time when you visit someone, stay for more than two minutes." Synyster called out as the door shut.

"Can I help you?" The nurse at the front of the Hospital asked. "Yeah I'm here to check up on Therma by Terrador's orders." The nurse smiled. "Up the stairs, down the hall, sixth door to the right. Can you tell her that she is free to leave for me?" Flame nodded and headed to Therma's room. As he made his way to her room, he noticed how nice the hospital was. Each door had a number carved from marble implanted on it with what looked like solid silver doorknobs. He approached the sixth door on the left and saw a sign that read 'caution' on it. He knocked on the door and asked. "Hey Therma? You in there?" Flame waited a few seconds and heard. "Come in." He was about to reach for the doorknob when it hit him. That sounded like an adult version of Therma. He brushed the thought away, thinking he was hearing things. He opened the door and his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Therma, what happened?" Therma's body looked a lot different than before the fight. Her scales had gone from a bright, brick red to a darker, blood red. She grew to, a lot. Her height so far as ground to shoulder on all fours had increased by an entire foot. Her horns grew nearly five inches, making them look fully grown. Her claws were shining from the sunlight, and they also grew four inches. her tail had lengthened by a foot and a half, giving it a whip look. Well, except for the spear like tail blade, which had gone from a shiny silver to a midnight black. Overall her body had matured five years in a few days. So naturally she looked a thousand times more beautiful. "Well the dark crystal was removed but there were side effects, as you can see. I'm not really looking forward to all the attention I'm going to get. How is Nexus doing?" She asked with a worried tone of voice. "He's doing pretty good. Terrador wants to see you. And the nurse in the front says you're free to leave. You know where Terrador's meeting room is right?" Flame asked. Therma nodded. "Thanks Flame." She hopped out of the bed and walked out of the hospital. Immediately she caught every male eye with in ten miles. 'Damnit. I knew this would happen.' Before any of them could say anything. She blew smoke all around herself and shot up in the air and sped off towards the temple. 'I love doing that.' She thought with a laugh.

It didn't take long for Therma to get to the temple and to Terrador. When she had walked in, she saw Terrador face down into a scroll. "Uh, you wanted to see me Terrador?" Therma asked. Terrador nodded. "Listen, I need you to tail Nexus, try to extract information from him. Anything that has to do with this frase: Svaklar shio ixen valignatic, vignar relastus. Whedabra kadens. Do you understand?" Terrador explained. Therma nodded. "Yes sir." Terrador smiled. "Good, now be on your way." Terrador ordered. Therma nodded once more and walked out of the room. 'Now where would Nexus be? He is a male. And there are three main things males focus on: Fight, Food, and Sex. He has no mate so sex is out. So that leaves fight and food. Fight will be at the arena.' Therma thought. She walked down the halls asking the where abouts of Nexus, not recieving the answer she is looking for. When she arrived at the arena, she saw not Nexus, but Nick, using a battle axe on a few training dummies. "Hey have you seen Nexus?" Therma asked Nick as he finished off the last ape. "Uh, last I saw him he was heading to grab some food. Wasn't long ago, he's probably still eating. Check the empty tables, he likes to eat alone." Nick explained. 'Wow, a straight forward answer for once.' Therma thought. "Thanks!" Therma said before jogging for the cafateria.

When she arrived, she saw that most of the tables were full. "Alright this shouldn't be too hard." Therma said to herself while walking around the room, looking for empty tables. After a few minutes of searching she found Nexus, slowly eating by himself, just as Nick said. She approached Nexus, expecting him to invite her over to the table. To her surprise, he didn't notice her at all. She grinned and walked over to the table and sat down right next to him. After a minute he looked over at her and said, "Sorry, I like to eat alone." Therma felt hurt hearing this. "Don't you recognize me?" She asked. "You look familiar. Wait. Therma?" He asked completely shocked. "What happened, you look so much different. Even your scale color." Therma laughed. "I know, I guess dark crystals have their benefits. Anyway, the reason I came over here is because I wanted to ask you something." Nexus cut off a small piece of meat with his knife. "I'm listening." Therma cleared her throat. "Well, feel free to say no. But I was wondering, if, maybe you wanted to... go out with me?"

Nexus didn't seem shocked or even phased by this. He bit the piece of meat off the tip of his knife and swallowed. "Sure, why not. You said your room was right next to mine right?" Therma nodded eagerly. "Alright, give me an hour to freshen up then we can go." Nexus said. "Wow that's the first time I've ever heard a male say that. Ever." Therma laughed. "What can I say? I like being clean." Nexus shrugged. He looked past Therma's joyful face and saw three dragons he had hoped to never see again. "Therma, get behind me." Nexus said as he drew his pistol. "Why?" She asked. "Just do it." Nexus ordered. "Well, how are we doing today abomination?" Oxide asked. "Back off." Nexus growled. "What is he talking about?" Therma asked Nexus in fear. "Oh has he not told you? Not told you of his past? Not told you of his true family?" Oxide asked with an evil grin on his face. "Oxide I swear I will rip you in half if you tell her." Nexus threatened. "Well someone has to do it? But I know how powerful you get when you get pissed so I'll let you ruin your own relationship. See ya around **Son of Malefor**." Oxide emphisized the last three words. Nexus was about to burst with rage but he knew this is the worst possible time to kill someone right now. "Nexus. He was lying right?" Therma asked, taking a step backwards in fear. "Therma, I nevered wanted this but, no, he was telling the truth. Please don't go, I'm nothing like him. I swear!" Therma had tears rolling down her face by now. "C'mon, I'll explain everything. You have nothing to worry about. I promise if anyone lays a claw on you I'll kill them in a heartbeat." Nexus promised. "Do you trust me?" He asked, holding back tears of his own. Therma took a deep breath and nodded. "Good. I'm not ready to tell my friends yet, so we'll have to go to your room."

Ten minutes later, Nexus and Therma had made their way to room #667. Once Nexus had locked the door and placed a towel under it to ensure it was somewhat sound proof, he turned to her. "Therma before I tell you anything, you must promise me this stays between us. Once I explain this to you you're going to be apart of this too." Therma nodded. "I promise none of this is to leave this room. It will stay between us now and forever." Nexus sighed. "I am not who you think I am, I'm not really thirteen years old I'm actually six hundred sixty-six today. Many do not know but Malefor is well over three thousand years old. Right before he lost control to darkness, he sent me away to Earth for six hundred fifty-three years. You see Malefor wasn't always a heartless killing machine. Really he's just a victim, like the others that have been corrupted by darkness. I have been researching this subject for quiet a while but I'm running out of time. You see, my real name isn't Nexus, it's actually Dothurnaax. And my race of origin is dragon. I'm not truely human. You know why the general attacked you? He was not only a general in the dragon army, he is also a general for Malefor." Nexus explained. "But that's impossible, legend states the only thing that can kill a purple is another purple." Nexus shook his head. "Legend is wrong. Malefor was only put out of commission for a few years. He's back Therma, and twice as powerful. And I hate to say it but there are dragons in Warfang that are out for my head. One of them employed you to try to extract this information from me. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone. If you do, I'm sorry, but I'll have to kill you. That's the absolute last thing I would want to do to you Therma, but don't think I won't." Therma nodded. "I understand. So what you're saying is Terrador is corrupt?" Nexus shook his head again. "He's dead set on stopping Malefor. You see Terrador is a lot older than the other guardians. In fact, he and Malefor used to be best friends as kids, making Terrador just as old as Malefor. But when Malefor lost himself to Darkness, he killed Terradors family. Mate, kids, but he spared Terrador, as an act of ultimate hurt. That's why Terrador want's me dead, but he can't just kill me or he'd be run out of the city. He needs proof. On to the next thing. I don't aim to kill Malefor, I aim to free him. You see in my human life I had an abusive family, my mother was a prostitute, and my father was a drug lord. Here this will explain that quicker." Nexus took off his right gauntlet and touched her forehead with one finger and focused on his Earth life. After a few seconds he pulled back. "Now that you know the rest, you're dragged into this as well. Now I have a plan on how to free Malefor of corruption, but I need more time to perfect it. If I fuck up, I'm dead or worse, his slave." Right as he finished those words, they both heard a knock. "Hey Therma? Terrador want's to see you, same place as last time. You might want to hurry up, he seemed pretty pissed." Therma stared at the door then back to Nexus. "You'll be alright, just tell him you haven't found anything out yet, but you'll keep trying. Remember, if he hurts you, I will kill him." Nexus said as he held her lower jaw, ensureing eye contact. Therma took a deep breath, leaned in, and kissed Nexus for a second. She pulled back and ran out of the room, leaving Nexus somewhat satisfied. 'Don't worry Dothurnaax, she'll be fine.'

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the Chapter, leave a review for meh! Again, sorry for the wait, minecraft and Advanced Warfare have blinded me from the one productive time killer I like to do, BUT I'MA BACK ON EEET! 3 Go easy on the flame comments please! I'm just a delightfully insane little boy with a burning hatred for the American government and Malefor who uses fanfiction as a way to blow off steam rather than going on another killing spree!33**

**P.S if you want to know what Nexus and Akthurnaax were saying in Ancient Draconic then copy the text and paste it in the Draconic to Common text box at draconic..twilightrealms..com.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it. I'm still open to either protagonist or antagonist OC's so if you want your's in the story don't hesitate to offer. Now would be the best time since there is a... Almost done fucked up and spoiled it. Anyway, enjoy your cookies, enjoy your irish coffie, enjoy what ever the fuck your eating/drinking and read!:D**

"Yes Terrador?" Therma asked as she walked in the room. "Have you found anything out on Nexus yet?" Terrador asked. "Sorry, he's a tough nut to crack. He told me to give him a few weeks but I'm sure I can get him to spill whatever he's hiding." Therma insured. "Let me ask you a question. How stupid do you think I am?" Terrador asked. Therma's eyes grew wide with fear as she started to run away. "Sieze her!" Terrador ordered. Out of nowhere, Akthurnaax dropped down and pinned her to the ground. Terrador walked over and sat down infront of her. "Now I'll ask again, what have you found out? And know I don't appreciate liars." Terrador asked, sliding his claw gentally across her neck. "Nothing, I swear!" Therma shouted while sobbing. "Hmm." Terrador moved his claw to her forehead and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he pulled back and smiled. "If you so much as **touch him!**" She threatened. "Let. Go of me!" Therma heard Nexus shout. Soon a cheeta guard and three onyx dragon guards walked around the corner with Nexus in binds. "Well Dothurnaax, I should have known you the second I saw you." Terrador said as he plunged a claw into Therma's foreleg. "I'm going to fucking kill you all!" Nexus, or, Dothurnaax promised. "Whats going on here?" Cyril shouted as he and Volteer rounded the corner. "Well, I just found out that the son of Malefor and his associate have been plotting against Warfang." Both guardians eyes grew wide. "Don't listen to him! He's lying! He wants revenge for what Malefor did to his family!" Dothurnaax yelled. "I never had a family! Cyril, notify the captain that these two are to go to public execution right away." Terrador ordered. Cyril nodded and walked off. "Well Dothurnaax. Anything you want to say before you are roasted to death?" Dothurnaax growled. "I'm surprised you haven't dragged Volteer and Cyril into this. Do you know how poorly Ignitus is looking upon you right now?" Dothurnaax asked. "Don't you dare talk about my friend like that! So help me I will kill you myself! I'm done with you. Take them to the prisons!" Terrador ordered. "Come on scum!" The guard said as he shoved Dothurnaax and Therma down to the prisons. As they walked down the halls, Therma whispered to Dothurnaax. "Well, aren't you going to kick their asses?" Doth shook his head. "Not the right time. I'd be swarmed with the entire city within minutes." Doth said. "Just do what they say for now. I'll figure something out." Nexus was then shoved again. "Eyes front!" A guard ordered.

Lucky, they were thrown into the same cell. "Well, is this the end?" Therma asked. "No, I will find a way for us to get out of here. But now we have our own war now. And also, there is something I neglected to tell you earlier, mainly because I didn't have time." Nexus said rubbing the back of his neck. "If it comes down to it, the only way to actually kill Malefor is for my hands to rip his heart out, vanquishing the Darkness from his body, thus, syphoning him of the only immortality that he has, thus killing him." Therma nodded. "Hey, since you're name used to be Nexus, does that mean I have to change mine?" Doth shrugged. "How about Dothurniix?" Therma suggested. Doth chuckled. "Naming yourself after someone are we?" Therma giggled. "Well yeah, why wouldn't I name myself after my hero? Doth, there's something you need to know." Dothurnaax looked her in the eyes. "Which is?" Doth asked. '_Saw this coming a mile away.'_ Razor stated. Therma took a deep breath. "I- I love you." Without giving him anytime to react, she leaned in and kissed him. Doth's eyes grew wide, but in a moment he closed them and hugged her, still locking lips. She wrapped her tail around his waste and wrapped her wings around his armored body. After a minute of kissing, she pulled back with a smile. "I love you too Niix." Dothurniix tilted her head. "Niix?" Doth shrugged. "Better for us to be Doth and Niix rather than Doth one and Doth two." Looking outside the metal door, he noticed there were no guards. "I'm surprised the guards aren't patroling the halls." Doth said. "Try touching the door." Niix suggested. Doth shrugged and touched it, but was greeted by a thousand volts. "OW! Fudge fucking horse shit!" Dothurnaax cursed while holding his hand. "Yeah, that's why you never hear of criminals escaping." Niix said with a laugh. They fell quiet for a second to the sound of claws clicking on the floor. Nexus looked outside their cell and saw Volteer. "What do you want?" Doth asked, venom dripping in his voice. "I came to bust you out. I have friends in the Northern Dragon Kingdom that can and will help you in your fight." Volteer looked behind him to make sure no one was coming then unlocked the door. "And how do I know this isn't a trap?" Nexus asked with suspiscion.

"Because we're giving you your weapons back." Cyril said as he walked down the halls with Nexus' weapons in a pouch. "What's in the other pouch?" Dothurniix asked. "Why your armor of course!" Cyril said as he dropped the armor pouch in front of her. "Hurry up and get ready. Terrador will be wondering where we went soon." Dothurnaax checked his pistols and made sure his swords were sharp. "Hey, can you help me with this?" Niix asked. "Yeah, here." Doth helped her strap the back plate, stomach and chest plate, and her flexible tail plate. "Alright, ready?" Doth asked. Niix nodded.

"Alright we have to take the escape tunnels out so no one will see us." Cyril explained. "Why try to sneak? I say you guys fly your way out." The dragons cocked their heads at Nexus in confusion. "What about you?" Niix asked, worried for her boyfriend. "Well, I can run, or I can ride on one of them." Nexus said, pointing at the guardians. "I have more back spines, you can ride on my back." Volteer offered. "Thanks, now let's get the fuck out of here." Doth quietly spoke as they ran out of the prison. "Guardians! What are y-gah!" A guard shouted after being shot by a bolt of lightning. "Sorry!" Volteer appologized as they took to the skies. "Volteer! Fly steady!" Doth shouted over the wind. He reached around his back and grabbed a flexible carbon-fiber chord. He flung one end around volteer and caught it a second later. Tightening the chord, he locked it around his waste. Now he was facing behind Volteer with both pistols drawn. "What's the best was to knock a dragon out of the sky without killing it?" Nexus shouted. "Shoot the wing. It will take them down slowly!" Cyril shouted back. Doth saw ten guards flying after them, gaining quickly. Dothurnaax aimed and shot two rounds, both hitting the left wing of two dragons. "Sorry guys." Doth mumbuled to himself as he kept shooting. It took both mags to take down all the dragons, but eventually they were in the clear. Doth slid both pistols back into their holsters, then asked. "How long will it take to get to the North Dragon Kingdom?"

"At the rate we're flying. We should be there in a few hours. If we were walking it would take upwards of a week." Volteer answered. "Alright sweet. We can get there and get everyone on our side before word reaches the kingdom. How many kingdoms are there anyway?"

"Five! North Dragon Kingdom, Kingdom of Warfang, South Griffin Kingdom, Eastern Avalar Kingdom, and the cheeta tribes, but now they are West Avalar Covenant. The Dragon Kingdom is the most respected of the five, so if we get messengers out, we can probably get the others on our side. But no garuntee that Terrador won't beat us to the Griffin Kingdom." Niix informed. "Then we will have a war upon us soon. Ancestors protect us." Volteer prayed. "Not to mention Malefor's forces and the Russians are already starting a war." Cyril snapped his head around to Doth. "Malefor?!"

"I'll explain later, but long story short, Malefor isn't dead and the Red Star troops from Earth have created a stable portal to the dragon realms and their generals are under Malefor's influence. So we are going against human tech." Dothurnaax stated. "Lucky for you guys, I know the basics of guns, so I can help design new firearms for the cheeta, moles, anything that walks on two feet can shoot a gun." Doth added. "Great, after we deal with this situation in the Dragon Kingdom we can take you to the black smith. You see the North Dragon Kingdom has the best black smiths in the world. So they can probably help out with forging the weapons." Volteer shouted.

"They WHAT?!" Terrador boomed. "Sir, Cyril and Volteer busted the two out of prison. The human shot down ten of our best men." The lieutenant reported. "Damn, if they reach any of the other kingdoms before we do, they could turn them against us. You said they were heading north?" Terrador asked. The lieutenant nodded. "Send messengers to the South Griffin Kingdom, and the Eastern Avalar Covenant. Tell them about this event, and tell them to prepare for war." Terrador ordered. "Sir yes sir!" The lieutenant shouted before running off to the barracks. 'Dothurnaax you're going to regret picking a fight with me.' Terrador thought. "What are we going to do with them?" Akthurnaax asked as he walked into the room. "For all I care, Cyril and Volteer can be killed. It's Dothurnaax I'm after. I want him watch his life torn away from him in the most painful way possible." Terrador stated.

Six hours have pasted, the sun was barely rising. Dothurnaax had fallen asleep with Dothurniix in his arms, both of them strapped onto Volteers back. "Volteer wake them up, I can see the city." Cyril called out. Volteer was too tired to say anything so he sent a small electrical shock through his body to jolt them awake. "God damn can't you just tell us to wake up?" Doth complained, recieving a yawn as a responce. "First things first, get some sleep when we touch down." Cyril announced with a loud yawn. "You guys rest, we'll try to explain everything to whoever is in charge until you wake." Doth promised. "Thank you Nexus." Volteer thanked. "I go by Dothurnaax now. Forgot to mention Nexus was a fake name." Doth corrected with a yawn.

As they flew over the city, they noticed it was a little higher populated than Warfang. That and it was about four times bigger. It also looked like it had a lot better economy than Warfang, considering the entire city is as clean as a whistle. As they touched down, they saw dragons in golden and what seemed to be diamond studded armor, at least ten of them, and two dragons. One black, one green. The black dragon was wearing armor that looked almost exactly like Doth's: Black with Red rubies. The green dragon was wearing the same armor layout, but the green was slightly smaller. Wearing white armor with blue sapphires. "Welcome Guardians of Warfang!" The black welcomed, then he saw their faces. "Dear Ancestors you look exhausted! Where are your escourts?" The Black dragon continued. "We have none, it's a long story. Not to be rude but do you have any beds we could use?" The green nodded with a smile. "Please, follow me."

Dothurnaax unstrapped Dothurniix and himself then jumped off of Volteer's back, followed by Niix. "What is that?" The black dragon asked pointing a claw at Dothurnaax. "The reason we're here. Let him explain everything. You have our word that every word he says is the truth." Cyril answered. "Oh, well I'm Lord Cerron the sixth. This is my mate, Queen Quelaag the Second."

'_Fuck watch out, she may turn into a Daughter of Chaos then get stuck inside a giant spider thing. Speaking of which, doesn't it seem like that thing ate WAAAY too many ghost peppers?'_ Razor teased. 'Fuck remember how pissed off I got after like the tenth attempt? I broke the fucking TV with my controller!' Doth stiffed a laugh, though it was not noticable. "I'm Dothurnaax, and this is Dothurniix. It's nice to meet you." Doth politly spoke. "Please, follow me so we may discuss this ordeal further." Cerron suggested as he walked back inside his palace. As they walked in, they noticed how heavily guarded the place was. "If you're wondering why my kingdom is so heavily guarded, it's because I'm kind of that paranoid type of king. The war with Malefor killed my parents you see." Cerron explained, holding back tears. "I'm sorry for your loss, but that's kinda what we came here to talk to you about." Cerron stopped and looked at them both. "You want to talk about the war?" Doth shook his head. "No, we came to talk about Malefor. It would be best to talk about this in private." Cerron nervously nodded. They took a right and walked down many hallways until they reached the kings chambers. "Guards, can you stay outside my room. This is a private discussion." Cerron asked. "Of course my king." One of them said as they dispersed. As they walked in, the king harshly slammed the door behind them. "What do you know of Malefor, Cretan?" Doth and Niix both flinched from the sudden change of mood. "Speak or I'll rip you both in half!" Cerron threatened. "Maybe if you'd calm down first." Doth suggested. Cerron took a few deep breaths then growled. "Don't play stupid. I know exactly who you are and what you are, son of malefor. Do you know how close I am to tearing you to pieces just from your liniage?" Cerron demanded. "If you don't calm down I won't tell you shit." Cerron growled more then looked at Niix, back to Doth, and smiled wickedly. "Don't you dare touch her!" Doth ordered while stepping in front of Dothurniix. "Tell me what I want to know and no harm will come to either of you." Cerron demanded. "Fine, you want to know what I know of Malefor? He's my last surviving family member. The rest of my family line was slaughtered by the one who corrupted him right in front of his eyes. You know why our family was slaughtered? It was to weaken Malefor's morale so his corruption wouldn't be as easy. You want to know how I'm still alive? SO DO I! Malefor is just like Cynder when she served him. A victum. A puppet. A pawn. The list goes on and on!" As Doth continued, Niix felt an unusually large amount of energy radiating out of his body. "Well then, tell me about Terrador. Tell me how he used Dothurniix to extract information. Tell me about how she lied to him, tell me all of that." Cerron demanded. Dothurnaax took a step back in shock and disbelief. "H-how do you know about that?" Cerron took more steps forward, knowing he was weakening the human. "Tell me about Nick, Shadows, Synyster. Tell me about how violently Terrador ripped them apart. Tell me about how you lied to your friends, to the guardians, TO YOUR OWN MATE! Why don't you tell me about your abusive family, and how you murdered them. Your whore mother that you stabbed to death while she was in the shower. Your druglord of a father that you killed as he tried to rape you. No wait, that wasn't you. That was Chaos. The third soul in your body. He's the one that supplies you with all your strength. Not you, not even Razor. You're nothing. A pity excuse of a warrior! A blight on your own dragon kind!" Dothurnaax fell to the ground grasping his head. "SHUT UP!" His whole body felt like it was on fire. His blood felt like acid. He recognized that feeling. This was how he felt when Chaos took control for the first time. 'You know what Chaos? You want to take this asshole down?' Doth mentally asked. **'It would be my pleasure.'** Chaos replied mencingly. 'Just don't hurt Dothurniix.' When Cerron felt Doth was at his weakest, he started releasing corruption out of his body and into Doth's. It swurled around Doth until he faked falling unconscious. "Now that that's done." Cerron said looking up at Dothurniix. She squirmed away from him while sobbing. "Malefor will be pleased with my accomplishments." Cerron said as he started leaking corruption out of his body. 'Now.' Chaos immediatly took control and drew both swords. His eyes turned solid red with a red mist radiating out of them. His armor started glowing blood red as he approached Cerron. "What?!" Cerron shouted as Chaos jumped on his back. **"Die!"** Chaos shouted in a demonic voice as he repeatedly stabbed Cerron in the back. "GUARDS!" Cerron shouted right before his spinal chord was severed, killing him instantly. When Cerron fell to the ground, Chaos jumped off of him and approached Dothurniix. **"Follow me if you want to keep breathing."** Chaos ordered as he turned to face the first wave of guards. Dothurniix was to afraid to refuse and followed Chaos out of the building as he slashed his way through countless guards.

It took hours of stabbing, slashing, and killing to make it to the edge of the city. They both noticed that the guards eyes were ghost white, a sign that the entire city was a giant sleeper cell. Malefor's secret weapon. As they ran for the gate, three dragons had dropped down right in front of them. 'Wait! Don't kill the two in the back!' Doth mentally shouted to Chaos. "Well, I can see you killed my mate as well as hundreds of guards. Master Malefor was right, you are dangerous. You will make a fine addition to his army. Your mate however, will have to be disposed of." Qeulaag stated. **"You will not touch her!" **Chaos announced mencingly. "As you can see, corrupting the cleanest of souls is not a challenge at all. Volteer, Cyril. Take care of them." Quelaag ordered as she flew off. 'Don't kill them, try to hit them on the top of the head with the hilt of the sword, knock them out.' Dothurnaax informed. "Dothurnaax!" Niix called out in fear as she was being dragged off by two guards. Chaos dropped one of the swords and drew a pistol, shooting both guards in the head repeatedly until they fell over dead. Sheathing the gun and picking up the sword, Chaos dropped into a defensive stance. "You can't kill them!" Dothurniix shouted as she tried to hold off guards behind them. **"Never intended to."** Chaos said as he jumped in the air to dodge Cyrils horns. Getting a good grip on on of the horns, Chaos smashed the hilt of the sword onto Cyrils head multiple times before he fell over, unconscious but not dead. Chaos turned around only to see a flash before getting hit by a lightning bolt. Volteer jumped over Cyril and pinned Chaos to the ground before he could get up. Volteer started leaking Darkness into Chaos. Chaos could feel himself growing weak as he saw the edge of his vision start turning black. This was interrupted, however, by Dothurniix ramming Volteer in the head, surprisingly flinging Volteer back a few feet. Chaos slowly sheathed the blades and unsheathed his pistols. **"You're going to have to drag me."** Chaos reluctently stated. Niix nodded and bit down on the back part of the neck armor and begins dragging him out of the city as he inaccuratly shoots at the guards. Soon Niix had enough room to fly, she lifted off with Chaos in her forelegs and flew off deep into the forest.

**Dothurnaax POV**

I awoke with a groan, feeling a massive headache plaguing my body. "Fuck, what the hell happened?" I asked aloud to myself. "You were almost lost in Darkness." A familiar voice spoke. I sat up and frantically looked around, failing to find the source of the voice. "Who's there? Razor?" I asked aloud again. "Nope, I'm right here." My eyes shot straight upward and saw Razor hanging from the ceiling. "Then who the hell answered my question?" I asked him, a little annoyed. "I did. Do you truly not recognize me?" Said the voice again. It took me a minute, but then it hit me. "Ignitus?" I said confused. "I was worried you'd never figure it out." I looked to my left and saw Ignitus standing right beside me. "And I'd ask that you refrain from cursing in this sacred room." Ignitus asked me. "Right. So last time I checked, the chronicler didn't summon a person to play mind games." Ignitus laughed. "Indeed not. I have summoned you here to-. Razor will you please come down from there?" Ignitus asked of him quiet irratated. Razor chuckled and dropped down. "As I was saying, I summoned you here to talk about your father. And your apprentice." Ignitus explained. I looked over to Razor, mouth agap. "You trained Malefor? Why didn't you tell me?!" Razor hung his head in shame. "I'm sory Dothurnaax, I didn't tell you because I felt like you would shun me for it. You know how much I hate being dishonored." I sighed, feeling like a dick for acting the way I did. "I forgive you Razor. Now what were you saying Ignitus?" I asked. "I know of your plans to free your father. I'm afraid I have to tell you that you won't." I clenched my fists in anger, who is he to tell me who I can and can't free? "Now I say that not because I don't want you to, but because it is impossible. Malefor has been trapped by Darkness for nearly five hundred years. You see Dothurnaax your father never told anyone when he was implanted with darkness. It took one hundred sixty six years for it to fully control him. In is final moments of freedom, he froze you with convexity and sent your frozen body through a crack in space-time that he created. Your body orbited the planet you call Earth for one hundred and fifty three years before it shot down into the atmosphere. I saved you from being killed. You never killed a prostitute and a druglord. You never actually knew about Avenged Sevenfold. You never actually met anyone until I shot you four into the dragon realms." I fell down onto my ass, holding his face. "So those thirteen and a half years of my life were a dream?" I asked. Ignitus nodded slowly. "I can't believe it. What about Nick?" I asked quickly. "Same situation. And I have bad news about your friends." Ignitus said with sorrow. "Terrador managed to turn all of Warfang against you. That includes Spyro, Cynder, Nick. Everyone. Your only ally now is your mate, Razor, and Chaos. The other kingdoms have either fallen to Terradors lies or have fallen to darkness. I'm sorry to say, you must find a way to your father, and you must kill him to end the war." Ignitus finished. I had tears rolling down my face. "But, I don't want to kill him. I'd be killing an innocent. That's not what I'd do, That's not me!"

"I know it isn't son." Yet another voice spoke from behind the giant ass hourglass. A second later, someone I never expected to see stepped out from behind it. "D-dad?" I asked. The dragon I was looking at didn't look like the monster everyone knew. He had three, shiny, silver horns in a triangle formation on the back of his head. They were probably as long as my arms, and they were shaped kinda like a stick-figure lightning bolt. His eyes were not solid yellow. They were almost flawlessly white, with a glowing blue iris, and a black pupil. His tail wasn't jaggdy like I saw in the video game. It was a shiny, silver dual headed axe shape. His body was slimmed down a little bid, and by that I mean less armored scales and more bulging muscles, the color was a very dark purple, a little bit brighter than Cynders scales. His voice was what struck me the most. It sounded the same as in the video game, but without the evil sounding echo. For some reason, it sounded suthing. Probably because he was my father. "Hello son. I like your armor." He commented with a chuckle. I ran up to him and hugged him tight. "I can't believe it. Is it really you?" I asked, tears pouring down my face. "Yes son. It's really me." He answered, wrapping me in his wings. Ignitus let us embrace for a few minutes, then spoke up. "Well, not to be a bummer, but you've have your time to see eachother, but we need to get down into buisness."

Malefor unwrapped his wings and allowed me to let go of him. "Alright, what do we need to do?" I asked, whipping the tears from my face. "Well, first of all, we need to find a way to give Razor and Chaos a body of their own." Ignitus stated. "I think I can help with that. The corrupted me has created cloning crystals. I think I may be able to tweak them a little bit to create original copies of something, although there are only four of them." Malefor offered. "I will need a mental image of the body Razor and Chaos want so I can start creating it. Though I won't be able to physically create it until you've killed me son." I snapped my head around. "What?" Dad chuckled. "Sorry, I mean't when you've killed the corrupted me. I already have a new body designed for myself, as you can see. Don't worry, the crystals are completely operational when I'm a spirit. So don't hesitate to deliver the killing blow. And the other three I can use on Razor, Chaos, and you." I tilted my head. "Wait, why me?" Malefor smiled. "So you can return to being a dragon of course." My face lit up. I could finally be amongst my own kind, eh, again. "Alright, that's settled. But first we need to know how to take down your corrupted self." Ignitus announced. "I know exactly how. You need to rip my horns out. Once they are all out, shove both your swords into my skull, through the holes, then, using your pistols, shoot both my eyes at once. that should break the dark crystal surrounding the brain, and it will also sever the brainstem, causing my heart to stop, all organs to shut down, and my breathing will stop, killing me. After that is over, insert this in the heart, you will have to do a little bit of disecting, make sure NOT to damage the heart at all, you will need to cut the left heart valve and carefully push this into body of the heart. As soon as you do that, run. Run as fast as you can. I'd recommend you do this whole thing out in the open. So nothing can fuck it up." Dad explained as he handed me a glowing golden crystal. "What does this do?" I asked him. "Well, it's hard to explain exactly what it does, but in a simple explination, it defys the laws of life and death, allows my soul to re-enter the body, vanquishes any corruption that survived, and rebuilds my body. Now when I get up check my eyes, if they are still yellow, then you will have to redue the process. If they are how they are now, then hand me one of these crystals. Do you understand son?" He asked me, handing me a black pouch with a strange, yet familiar symbol. "So, kick your ass, preform a shitty autopsy, then say fuck you to mother nature. Yeah I got it. Get ready for a good ass kicking dad." He laughed and said, "I will be looking forward to it." Ignitus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, it is time for you all to wake up, I will call upon you all the night before the battle, except I will call upon your mate as well Dothurnaax." Malefor looked over at me with a shocked expression. "You have a mate?" I sheepishly nodded. "We're not mates yet, but yes." Malefor laughed. "Well tell her that I said hi will you?" That was the last thing I heard before waking up.

**3rd person ominiscent**

Doth awoke to sunlight shining through a think layer of tree leaves and branches. The first thing that hit him was the dream that he had, and the smell of cooked meat. Doth sat up, rubbing his head and sniffing the air. He looked to his right to see Niix slowly cooking the meat, also while crying quietly. "Why the long face?" Doth asked with a wide grin. Niix snapped her head around and screamed. He looked at her face in horror. Half of her face was rotted, her eyes were half eaten and he could still see maggots moving around in her face. She immidiatly tackled him and began ripping away at his throat. All he could do was scream and pound her body with his spiked knuckles. Soon he heard more screams and saw many more zombie dragons jumped out of the trees and begin ripping his body apart. The last thing he heard before his head was ripped off were howls of zombies for miles and hundreds descending upon him, hungry for his body.

Doth inhaled deeply and sat up, breathing heavily. He drew both pistols and aimed them blindly. He looked over at Niix who was in the position as she was in his Nightmare. He aimed his right pistol next to her and shot the meat she was cooking. "AAH!" She screamed as she jumped away. Doth inspected her frightened face and saw that it was not half rotted, her eyes were whole, and no maggots were in sight. "Doth! What the hell?! Wait. Doth!" She realized she was screaming at her soon to be lover and tackled him, but not to rip at his neck. "Dear Ancestors you had me so worried! I thought I had lost you!" She cried into his neck. "You didn't lose anyone, I promise." She pulled back from his neck and pushed him over onto his back and kissed him. Doth smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. After two minutes, she pulled away and hugged him. "How long was I out?" Doth asked. "Six days." Doth stared at her with his mouth agap. "Six days?!" Niix nodded. "Eh, whatever. But do I have a story to tell you." Niix got off of him and looked at him like he was insane. "Alright first off, my dad says hi." Niix jerked her head back in horror. "What?!" Doth laughed. "No no no, my real father. He even told me how to kill his corrupted self, and told me how to give Razor, Chaos, and I dragon bodies." Doth them facepalmed. "Don't ask who they are, I'll go ahead and explain. Razor used to be a well respected dragon thousands of years ago. In fact he was Malefor's mentor. Anyway when he died he watched over his home for thousands of years, yata yata yata, then he felt a powerful energy radiating from Ear-. Wait a minute. Hang on. How did you really find me? Alright but that doesn't answer my question. So you lied to me to? Yeah I guess you're right." Doth spoke aloud to Razor. "Uh, did you hit your head on something?" Niix asked. Worried about his insanity. She had known that he was insane, but this was just scaring her. "Sorry I was talking to Razor. Alright, so forget the part about him finding me on Earth because it turns out that the first thirteen and a half years of my life was a lie, well, a dream. Like I said before, I'm actually six hundred sixty-six years old. But when I was actually thirteen, my dad. How do I explain this. Alright alright, so my dad had been implanted with darkness for one hundred sixty-six years, well, it took one hundred sixty-six years for him to be completely corrupted. He has been corrupted for five hundred years. Anyway, in his final moments of freedom, he froze me in convexity, and sent me through a crack in space-time that he had created. I orbited Earth for one hundred fifty three years frozen in some kind of convexity ice. Finally I started to be pulled to Earths surface. The Ignitus, the current chronicler, saved me from being killed by both the atmosphere and the impact. Same situation with Nick. Like I said, Malefor told me exactly how to kill his corrupted self, and free his spirit as well!" Doth explained.

"That's great and all, but there is one flaw. Malefor will still be a spirit." Niix pointed out. Doth raised a finger with a smartass smirk. "This crystal here. Will revive my father, while cleansing his body of any corruption." Niix's eyes grew wide with joy. "That's great! How do you use it?" Doth almost broke out laughing. "Simple, in order to kill him I need to rip out all of his horns and shoot both of his eyes at the same time, after shoving my swords in the two of the horn holes of course. That will sever the brain stem, shutting down all of his organs and killing him. Then once he's dead, I need to cut into his body from the chest, careful not to damage the heart, sever the left heart valve, and carefully push this crystal into the body of the heart. After that, well, let's hope I can get a good distance from his body fast. The crystal basically says fuck you to mother nature and repairs all damage done to his body. If done right, his eyes will go back to white, his iris will go back to being glowing blue, and his iris will go back to a natural black. Then he uses one of these crystals to shift his body into a new form. So he doesn't look like an evil sociopath. He gave me four of these crystals so he could use one on me, one on Razor, the second soul in my body, and one on Chaos, the third soul in my body, also who you saw slaughter all those guards." Doth finished with a huff. "That's amazing Doth!" Doth frowned. "But there is a downside. All the kingdoms now are either corrupted, or have been corrupted by Terradors lies. Everyone is out for our blood so we can't trust anyone." Doth warned. "Damn, I was hoping to go to the Avalar Covenant for help, but that is out of the picture now. Anyway, are you hungry? Because I have a deer cooked up and ready to be eaten." Doth sniffed the air, smelling the meat, his mouth flooded. "Yes please. It has been six days since I've eaten after all." Doth said with a laugh. Niix kissed his cheeck and went to get him a slice of meat. The moment she gave it to him, he gorged on it, then started to choke. Niix rolled her eyes and hit his back, making him cough up the meat. "Try to actually chew hun." Niix mocked with a giggle. "Can you fill me in on what's happened in the last week?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**1st person Nick**

I awoke with a yawn. It has been almost ten days since Nexus and that dragoness dissapered. Where the hell could they have gone? And why is the city on such high alert? "Maybe I should go ask Terrador about this." I said to myself as I got up. I looked out the window and noticed that it was still dark. 'Damn, well I have always been an early riser.' Careful not to wake Synyster or Shadows, I made my way to the door. Fortunately, it wasn't one of those doors that squeaks until your eardrums pop. 'Wait, what about guns? Eh, I'm not going to need them.' I concluded while walking down the stairs. As I reached the second floor, I passed by room #101, then froze. 'Hang on, we were just in that room a few days ago. What the fuck happened? Was I **that** hammered?' I thought staring at the door. I tried to open it, but the door handle wouldn't budge. I rammed the door a few times, still stuck. Finally, I took a step back and drop kicked the door, kicking it down entirely. As I walked in, I noticed it was actually one of the cleanest rooms I've ever seen in my life. The torches were still lit, there was no mess. Nothing wrong with it at all. Suddenly, I heard a door slam shut, and lock. I whipped around in a defensive stance. As I got a good look at the dragon, I noticed he was tall as hell, taller than any of the guardians. His eyes were unnaturally glowing blue, but just the iris, not the entire eyeball. His horns were a shiny silver color in triangle formation on his head. The horn itself looked like a stick figure lightning bolt. His scales were a very dark shade of purple. They looked like Cynder's scales but a little bit brighter shade of those. His tailblade was colored the same as the horns, a shiny silver, in the shape of a dual headed battle axe.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, a tad bit frightened. "Do not be alarmed, but I am Malefor. Not the mindless killing machine bent on blowing up the planet. You're looking at your friend Dothurnaax's father." I tilted my head and took a step back. "Who's Dothurnaax? And give me one reason not to shout 'guards' right now." Malefor seemed quite shocked at this, but then smiled. "He must have came up with a fake name. His real name is Dothurnaax. It's a really long story and I really don't have time to tell it but promise me one thing. Do not, under any cercumstance, trust anything Terranaax, you know him as Terrador, says or does. Don't trust him at all. He's blinded by revenge for what my corrupted self did to his family. Every kingdom in the realms is out for Dothurnaax's head. He needs allies and I'm choosing to trust you. Eventually you will find out your true life story, and then you will need to flee Warfang. Shadows and Synyster will soon be hellbent on killing my son. Please, keep him safe. He's the only one who can free me and put an end to this war. One thing you need to know, Dothurnaax, myself, and Terranaax are all a lot older than you think. Dothurnaax is actually six hundred and sixty-six years old. Myself and Terranaax are both over three thousand. When you see Dothurnaax, explain to him what you have just seen, he will trust you." Malefor explained. As if a genie trick, he started fading away right in front of me. "Wait!" I called out in a hushed tone. With in seconds, he dissapered. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room, trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened to me. 'Was all that in my head? Maybe I'm still dreaming.' I thought. Looking to my left, I head butted the wall to test if it were a dream. That worked out just perfectly, because now my head is bleeding and there is a dent in the marble wall.

"Definitely not a dream. So was that really Malefor?" I mummbled to myself, still rubbing my head. "What was really Malefor?" I jumped at hearing the voice. Snapping around, I almost ran into Terrador. "Uh, nothing. I just had a Nightmare." I said, slowly backing up. "Then explain the busted down door of room #101." Terrador ordered, taking a step forward. "If you know ANYTHING of Malefor or Nexus. You'd do best to tell me now. Don't end up like your friend." Terrador warned. "Look, all I know is Nexus has a fake name, as do you." I explained. Without warning, Terrador grabbed me by the neck and lifted me to eye level. "If you tell ANYONE about what you heard I promise you a grusome end to you, and everyone you care about. This stays between us. You got that?!" Terrador demanded through clenched teeth. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness due to the lack of blood to the brain. I barely nodded, although it took all of my strength to do so. "Good. Now, leave." Terrador ordered as he dropped me twelve feet. I hit the ground coughing, despreatly trying to get air into my lungs. I looked up at the guardian with blazing eyes. "You'll pay for this. Doth has done nothing wrong! Yet you want him dead! He is trying to free his father! It wasn't the real Malefor who killed your family and you know it. So why do you persist?" I asked feeling a small amount of sympathy for Terrador.

"Because. Malefor was always a bold dragon. We always got in trouble as kids. But one day he found a strange crystal in a cave. I warned him not to touch it, but did he listen? No. He never listened. I heard screams, then silence. A few minutes later he walked out limping. Doctors tried everything, but they couldn't get that rock out. Well, turns out that the rock was actually a corruption crystal. One hundred sixty-six years later, his body couldn't take it, and he fell to Darkness. Killed my family, and left me to perish. That's why I won't rest easy until he suffers the same fate. He and Dothurnaax both!" Terrador finished with tears rolling down his face. "Then you know Malefor is a victum. Do you know what it's like to be corrupted. Your soul is trapped in it's own body, you have no control over what you do. All you can do is sit and watch all the horrors that the darkness does with your body. To be honest, it's a fate worse than death. To watch first hand as your whole life is torn apart, then once your at your lowest, the darkness fades. And any survivors of your onslaught turn on you. Don't you see? Whoever corrupted Malefor is watching his or her plan unfold. You're doing exactly what they want you to." I explained, trying despreately to calm Terrador down, on suceeding in pissing the guardian off even more. "Good! If it means the end of Malefor's blood like I don't care what happens! You think I actually care about what happens to Cyril or Volteer? You think I really care what IGNITUS THINKS?!" Terrador roared. I'm astonished that no one is hearing any of this. "Get out of my sight. NOW!" I scrambled away and started to run. 'He's going to pay for this.' I thought as I ran back up to room #666. I wasted no time _opening _the door, rather twisting the doorknob and ramming it.

"AH! Damnit Nick don't do that!" Synyster shouted. Shadows groaned as he fell out of his bed. "Guys, something bad is about to happen." Synyster and Shadows looked at him with curiousity. "What?" They both asked simotaniously. "Terrador is going to kill Nexus. Or, Dothurnaax now." I told them with fear in my voice.

"Seriously? Four russians and you killed them all?" Doth asked in disbelief. "They were armed with Aklashnikovs how did you kill them?" Niix laughed. Sat up in a tree while they investigated your unconscious body. Once I got the chance I jumped down and landed on one, killed his ass. Sliced another's throat, then I burnt the other two. I have to say, burning human flesh smells like shit." Niix complained. Doth nodded with a laugh. "Are the guns still in one piece?" Doth asked. Niix nodded. "They're right around that tree." Doth got up and almost ran around the corner with excitment. "Fuck yeah!" He shouted wielding two AK-47s. "Alright, where are some people to kill!" Doth jokingly exclaimed. "Ya know if you get yourself killed being stupid with a gun I'm going to laugh at your funeral." Niix warned. "Ah I see my insanity is contagious." Doth pointed out, earning a laugh from Niix. "Alright, so what do we do? Sit around for a few more days or do we get shit done?" Doth asked Niix, who shrugged. "We could always go for Malefor. I mean we know how to drop him." Nix suggested. Doth shook his head. "No, there is no we. When the time comes, it will be me and me alone. I can't risk losing you." Niix shook her head in refusal. "No, we take him down together." Doth put a hand to her cheek. "Do you have any idea how many corrupted dragons are going to be at his mountain? They know not to kill me under Malefor's orders. There are no orders to spare you. First chance they get they're going to rip you apart like animals. I can't have that. You can be there when we take down Terrador, but this is family matter. I'm sorry." Doth apologized. Niix nodded and hugged him, holding back tears. "I understand you're only looking out for me. But what if Malefor sees you coming. And he sends dragons after me? You know I'm weak." Doth grinned. "C'mon, you'll be fine. Just stay hidden and don't think about anything that relates to this whole situation. Malefor can track your thoughts, now until then. Why don't we go commit a few arsons?" Doth suggested. Both of them grew wicked smiles.

"You can't be serious. That guy is a guardian! He's not supposed to kill thirteen year olds." Synyster contridicted. "Nexus has kept a lot of secrets. His name isn't Nexus, it's Dothurnaax. His real father is Malefor, not a druglord. His mother is unknown, not a prostitute. He isn't thirteen, he's six hundred sixty-six. You have to trust me, Terrador is going to kill him." Nick explained. Synyster and Shadows looked at eachother then back at Nick. "Then we have to help him." Nicks eyes grew wide as they began letting tears fall. "You can't be serious, what has Doth done?" Nick demanded. "Look, I know he's your best friend. But if he's the son of the dragon that almost destroyed a planet? They both have to go down. Sorry Nick, but that's the way it has to be." Shadows informed. Nick whipped the tears from his face and growled. "I used to respect you two, but now. You can burn in hell!" Nick shouted. He grabbed two pistols and the money he had made over the last week and walked out of the room. On his way down, many dragons tried to stop him and ask him what was wrong etc. He simply shoved them against the wall, rather harshly at that. "Hey asshole! Watch where you're going!" A white dragoness shouted at Nick, who flipped her off and kept walking. She decided to follow him, see what was pissing him off. It turns out he walked across town to the blacksmith. 'Now what would he be doing there?' She thought. She decided to eavesdrop on him. "Hey kid, you're not supposed to be in here." She heard the blacksmith, Cole, warn.

"I want a greatsword, solid steel. Leather grip." Nick ordered, tossing the large pouch of gold coins on the counter. "I can't sell to minors." The blacksmith said. "Perhaps I should go tell the guard that you sold a few throwing knives to another human around my age." Nick blackmailed. She heard the blacksmith growl, then she heard the clanking of steel. "Here, two hundred gold." The blacksmith demanded. "Take two fifty eight, you deserve it." Nick offered generously. "Why thank you, have a good day sir." The blacksmith thanked. The dragoness quickly hid onto of a roof, but kept Nick in sight. 'How the hell have none of the guards said anything?' She wondered. Nick walked all the way back to the temple, but didn't go back to his room. No he went to Terradors meeting room. 'Wait, he's not going to.' She thought in disbelief. "I told you to leave!" She heard Terrador boom. "You're not touching Dothurnaax, Terranaax." She heard Nick state while stabbing the ground. "So, you plan to kill me? There have been many that have tried to do so over the thousands of years. One more to the pile won't hurt." She heard Terrador reply. 'Over the thousands of years? Terranaax? What does all this mean?' Suddenly, guards swarmed the room, ready to either arrest Nick, or rip him to pieces. "Stay back, this is between Nick and myself. No one is to interfere!" Terrador ordered. Immediately the guards all backed up into the wall, creating a large circle around the two. "DIE!" Nick shouted as he swung the sword at Terrador, barely missing. Terrador swung his paw at Nick, connecting with his back. Nick skidded across the floor. He was then picked up and shoved back into the battle circle by a guard. Terrador crouched down, then lunged at Nick.

Nick countered by squating down and vertically swinging, slicing the armored scales on Terradors underbelly. "You little shit!" Terrador cursed as he put a paw to the wound. "Says the one lying to an entire city!" Nick shouted, gripping the sword in both hands. Terrador leaped up in the air and swung his tail down, aimed at Nick's skull. Nick barrel rolled to the left, but this wasn't without consequence. For Terrador had pinned Nick's leg under his tail. "Try getting out now, cretan." Terrador challenged. Nick repeativly stabbed at Terrador's tail ball but to no avail, for the tail ball had no nerves and wasn't considered a part of the body. Nick then saw Terradors paw begin to descend, he reacted by pointing the sword straight up. Terrador, unaware of the blade, slammed his paw down, then immediately jerked it up due to the excruciating pain. Nick smirked and yanked the sword back out of Terrador's leg. Through Terrador's screams, Nick used to time to figure out what was wrong with his leg. After a few seconds of inspecting, he sighed with relief. His leg wasn't broken, just dislocated. Gritting his teeth, Nick pulled his leg upward, after what felt like hours, he felt it slip back into the socket. 'Thank god that's over.' Nick mentally thanked to no one as he prepared to charge Terrador. "It ends here!" Nick shouted, charging Terrador. Terrador snapped his head around and hit Nick with an earth missile. 'SHIT' Nick mentally screamed as he soared through the air. Skidding to a stop, Nick coughed hard. Looking, he saw he had formed a pool of blood. 'Fuck he crushed my ribs. I can't move!' Nick began to panick. "I haven't seen a fight like that since the War of Malefor. But I'm afraid it has to come to an end." Terrador announced as he limped over to Nick. Terrador charged up another earth missile and aimed for Nick's head. "DO IT!" Nick shouted in rage. Terrador released the earth missile, and Nick ceased to be. The dragoness was watching from a doorway. When she saw Nick's body explode, it sent her over the edge. She leaned her head around the corner and let loose the contents of her stomach. 'Dear Ancestors. Why did he try to kill a guardian?'

All Nick could see was darkness. Everything around him was dark. "Wake up young one." He heard a voice speak to him. "I am awake." Nick responded a little freaked out of the sudden voice. "Open your eyes." The voice spoke again. He then realized he was half asleep. "Oh." He replied, hearing a chuckle. He opened his eyes to a light aqua dragon sitting next to him, leaned over with a half concerned face. Nick sat up and looked around, realizing where he was. The walls were covered in bookshelves, at least twenty feet high. And there was a large hourglass in the middle. He looked to his left and got a better look at the dragon then asked. "Ignitus?" Ignitus chuckled and nodded. "What am I doing here? Did Terrador kill me?" Nick asked, earning a sigh from Ignitus. "Yes, I'm afraid he is blinded by revenge. The only way to end this war is to free Malefor and kill Terrador." Nick growled. "Damnit! I can't do anything to help! Dothurnaax is all alone on this one. Fuck!" Nick cursed, punching the ground. "Calm down son!" Ignitus pleeded, then gasped. "What did you call me?" Nick asked, astonished. "I suppose there is no use in hiding it. Nick, you're my son." Ignitus answered smiling. "Very funny Ignitus. Why did you summon me here?" Nick asked. "I don't tell jokes Nick." Ignitus murmured with a dead serious face. Nick took a step back, completely shocked. "That's impossible, I'm an orphan. My-."

"Parent's were robbed then killed right in front of you, you ran and ran but the killers caught up with you and stabbed you in the side, they thought they killed you but they were wrong. Eight years later, you grabbed a knife and a gun. Tracked them down, and stabbed them both thirty seven times in the chest after tying their hands and legs together. Then as they were bleeding out you shot both of them in the head twelve times with a nine milimeter beretta handgun. I have to say, I expect better of my own son than to go out and violently exact revenge." Ignitus finished for Nick. "Then. Y-you are my father." Nick concluded, tears running down his face. Ignitus smiled and hugged his son with his wings, his own tears rolling down his face. "I've missed you son. More than anything." Ignitus whispered. "Why did you send me to Earth?" Nick asked. "Gaul would have smashed your egg if I hadn't, the reason I didn't do the same with Spyro's egg was because the dragon realms needed him here. I know you wanted to help, but I couldn't risk you being killed. By the way did you know you had a brother?" Ignitus asked. Nick shot his head up looking his father in the eye. "Who?" Ignitus chuckled. "You didn't notice the look Flame gave you everytime he saw you did you?" Ignitus asked. "Flame's my brother?" Nick asked in disbelief, then he looked down at the ground. "Why does it matter anyway? I'm dead." Nick asked. "The reason I summoned your soul here is because I'm giving you a second chance. Dothurnaax needs you." Ignitus explained. "So you're giving me a new body?" Nick asked, earning a nod from Ignitus. "Yes, now. Would you like to continue being a human, or would you like to become a dragon?" Ignitus asked. "If you choose human, you may re-enter the world immediately. If you choose dragon, you will have to stay here for a few days in order to recieve the knowledge and training that you will require in order to survive this war." Nick smiled. "Dragon." Ignitus looked at him slightly surprised at his sudden choice.

"Are you sure? Once I change you I can't change you back." Nick nodded. "I'm sure, dad." Ignitus sighed. "Alright, this will be very painful. I'd suggest you find something to bite down on." Ignitus suggested. Nick patted himself down and realized he still had his pistols for some reason. "It'll have to do." Nick mummbled as he put the slide in his mouth, then he nodded, giving Ignitus the signal to begin. Ignitus put a paw on Nicks forehead and closed his eyes, concentrating on Nicks dragon side. All of a sudden, Nick felt excruciating pain in his spine. He allowed his body to fall limp, but instead of his body hitting the ground, it started to float. He felt his spine stretch to the point where he thought it would snap. The pain only grew more intense as Nick felt his tailbone expand and lengthen. Soon a full sized tail bursted throught the skin, which fell to the ground and instantly evaporated. The skin on Nicks back suddenly fell off, reveiling scales and rapidly growing wings. 'This better be worth it!' Nick screamed in his mind. He felt his nose and mouth begin to morph into a snout, his entire skull was growing larger, making room for two horns, which have already pierced his skin like a knife. His hands and feet had turned into paws, two of his fingers fused together, and his fingernails were turning into steel claws, each half a foot long. The ending was surprising the most painful, that's when his skeletan was shifting from a human to a dragon. Not to mention his bones were three times thicker. His body has already shed all of it's skin, leaving a black scaled dragon in progress. It felt like centuries, but it was finally over. Ignitus slowly lowered Nick to the ground, careful not to injury his temporarly fragile body. To both their surprise, Nick was still conscious. "Is. Is it over?" Nick asked panting. "Yes son, it's over." Ignitus assured as a mirror appeared in front of Nick. He looked himself over, more than impressed with how it turned out.

Overall he was a bit smaller than he had wished, but that didn't matter to him. His primary scale color was black, he seemed to stand three feet nine inches on all fours ground to shoulder. His wing membrane, underbelly, and eyes were all a poison green color. His claws were not made of thick layers of keratin, but they were solid steel. Two straight greyish-white horns stood firm on Nicks head, both one foot two inches in length. His tail was longer than he expected actually, at four feet seven inches, it could be used for exceptional balance, or a mid-range melee killing tool. Nick reveiled his teeth in the mirror, and almost flinched at their size. Each tooth except the k-9s were two inches long, and felt razor sharp. His k-9s could barely fit in his mouth, for they were twice as long as the rest. 'Well tearing meat shouldn't be that hard.' Nick thought. He looked at Ignitus with a wide grin, a sign that he was most pleased with his new body.

"Now your body is very fragile right now. It will take a few hours for it to recover. Until then, I can educate you on the history of our race, if that's what you'd like." Ignitus offered. Nick slowly got to a sitting position and shrugged. "Why not? Better than doing nothing. Wait, if I have a new body, does that mean it has been created in the world?" Nick asked, slightly worried. "Don't worry your body is fine. When I send you to the overworld it will feel like it did when you jumped through the portal with the others." Nick sighed in relief. "Actually, could you teach me about the elements? The ones I will be using in perticular?" Ignitus nodded. "Well, you are a twin elemental dragon. Your two elements are Shadow and Earth. One natural element and one dark element. Earth doesn't seem to be that hard to master, for all it requires is patience and a connection to the planet itself. Shadow is a tricky element. It is the element of deception, stealth, and corruption. It requires the utmost patience, practice, and caution. If you misuse this element, it will consume you. It is almost as dangerous as convexity. Now which one would you like to work on first?" Ignitus asked. Nick thought for a second then replied, "Shadow."

Dothurnaax and Dothurniix had snuck into Warfang during the night time. They had come up with a plan to sabotage the army barracks, syphon food supply to the soldiers, anything to stall Warfang and the other two kingdoms. "Where do we go first?" Niix asked. "Well, first we fuck with Warfang, try to destroy the barracks and the soldier farms." Doth answered. "Try to light fuses to the gunpower kegs. That should send the barracks sky high, try your best to not kill anyone. I'm going to destroy their food supply. Meet me in the trees outside Warfang." Doth informed. Niix nodded and made her way to the barracks. Doth turned and leaped from roof to roof making his way to the warehouse. Doth was almost to the warehouse when his foot slipped on a sloped roof. 'Shit!' Doth mentally cursed as he fell off the roof and into the alley way. "What was that?" He heard a guard ask. "Go check it out, probably some kids." Doth panicked, quickly looking around for something to hide in or on. He saw a steel bar extending out of the side of a building with a torch on the end. He then saw a set of boxes stacked in a stairway formation. 'Perfect.' Doth thought as he ran up the boxes and jumped, getting a firm grip on the torch stand. He quickly knocked the torch off of the stand to keep the guard from seeing him. Unfortunatly the torch did not extinguish or catch anything on fire. "How did this fall?" The guard asked himself. He hovered next to Doth and put the torch back in its rightful spot. He then got a good look at Doths back. He leaned his head in and whispered. "You're lucky I'm on your side." Then he dropped down and walked out of the alley way. "What was it?" The other guard asked. "A torch fell. Again, probably some kids." The guard replied. 'Thank god that guy is on my side. But why?' Doth mentally asked himself as he got back on the roof.

Dothurniix had found it unbelievably easy to sneak past the guards, as it was a pitch black night, no moon shining. She got a good look at two of them, and noticed that they were swaying back and forth slightly. 'Drunken idiots.' She thought as she snuck to the back of the building. When she silently shut the door to the powder room, she noticed there was hardly any room to move. 'This should look badass as long as I'm not stuck in here.' She thought with a giggle. Grabbing the fuse she quickly pulled it back out of the room and under the open air part of the building. 'One, two, three.' She thought. She blew a small flame on the fuse and watched it go. She almost killed herself watching it, she barely had time to get out of the building before it blew up. She was flung further up into the air from a shockwave that would have obliterated a human. She screamed as she felt a blazing hot piece of wood lodge itself in her side, lucky, it didn't affect her ability to fly, and the sound of the explosion drowned out her scream. Yanking the wood out of her side, she quickly flew off to the trees.

Doth was inside the warehouse when he heard the explosion. 'Alright, that should give me one hundred ten seconds before guards storm the warehouse.' Doth mentally calculated. Drawing his sword and grabbing three bullets, he used the tip of the sword to wedge the bullet itself out of the case. He did this to all the bullets and dumped out the gunpowder onto the dry wheat. 'Now how to light it.' Doth thought. He looked at his gauntlet and realized he could sweep the stone floor to make sparks. Doing so, he had lucky gotten a good concentration of sparks on the gunpowder, igniting it. A small pop was heard followed by a rapidly growing flame. 'Perfect. Now to take my leave.' Doth thought as he climbed onto the top of the warehouse. He got a running start and leaped onto the wall, this was not a challenge, being the top of the warhouse was level with the wall and only ten feet apart. Doth looked down and grinned. Rather than a one hundred foot drop onto flat ground, it was a measly thirty foot drop onto a sloped three story farm house. Taking a deep breath, Doth intentionally fell off of the wall, landing perfectly on the slop. He plunged his hand into the roof. He slid for another two feet before stopping. Next was a ten foot drop to the second floor roof. "He went this way!" He heard a guard shout on a wall. 'Shit.' Wasting no more time taking it slow, he lept off of the roof and landed in a wagon full of hay. "Shit nigga damn I'm on fire." Doth shouted. 'Hey dipshit, look at your legs.' Razor said with a bored tone. _**(AN: Shit nigga damn is not intended as a racist comment. If you still find it offensive then you have no sence of humor whatsoever and I have no idea why you began reading this story in the first place)**_ Looking down he saw that his leg was on fire. "Oh shit I am." Doth laughed while patting out the flame. "Gotta be careful while lighting shit on fire next time." Doth reminded himself as he ran off for the forest.

**Well here is... hang on *scrolls up* Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! Still searching for OC's to use. And again, I intended no racism when I said Shit nigga damn. If you don't like it then you should know I make fun of all races, primarily my own. If you STILL find it offensive, then you need to grow thicker skin and get a sense of humor. A very dark, murderous sense of humor.**


End file.
